


The Dragon's Swan

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Magic, F/F, Girl Penis, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Shapeshifting, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents tell her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?WARNING:SOME EXPLICIT SCENES,G!P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I make no money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 1 Emma sighed and sat down on her desk,she was so sick of all the lying.First,it was her parents.Then Killian and now,Regina was being sneaky around her too.She ran a hand over her face,wondering what they could all possibly be hiding.The only thing she knew for certain,all of the lying and hiding had one thing in common.Maleficent. That settled it,she was done messing around.She wanted answers and she wanted them now,there was only one place to go for them,the dragon herself. She waited until everyone was either asleep or otherwise occupied,driving out to Gold's cabin in the Sherriff's car.That was sure to draw the women's attention,she thought with a snort. "Maleficent!" She got out of the car,leaning against the hood as she waited for the woman.Up to this point,she had yet to see Maleficent up close.So,she wasn't entirely sure what to expect.The beautiful blonde walking out certainly wasn't anywhere near what she thought she'd see,her green eyes widened a bit.

"Ah,well,look who it is.The Savior,you summoned me?"

Maleficent raised a brow,not looking very impressed at the way Emma had just shown up and demanded she come out.But there was amusement in her eyes,her deep blue eyes that the younger woman would never admit to getting lost in for a bit.

Emma shook her head,standing taller.

"I have some questions that no one else has the balls to answer truthfully,so I'm asking you."

Maleficent raised her brow higher,truly curious.

"Oh?And what makes you think I'll answer them truthfully?"

"Because it's a chance to make the heroes look guilty and expose them for their wrong-doings,you'd never pass that up."

Emma crossed her arms,Maleficent smirked and nodded.

"Well,that's true,fine.Ask away,little swan."

If called on it,Emma would forever deny that she absolutely melted when the older woman called her the pet name.

"Alright,dragon.First off,I want to apologize for...er..killing you.Now that that's out of the way,what happened between you and my parents?"

She just jumped right into it,motioning to the hood of the vehicle for Maleficent to sit down if she wanted to.The older woman rolled her eyes at the suggestion,grabbing Emma's hand surprisingly gently and dragging her into the cabin.

"Sit down,no point in sitting on that filthy hood when there's plenty of chairs here.Everybody,Emma.Emma,everybody."

She nodded to everyone,not really putting too much attention on any of them.For one thing,she knew all of them.Secondly,she came there to talk to Maleficent.

"Hello,darling,what brings you out this way?"

Maleficent spoke up before she could,taking a seat in a comfy arm chair.

"Little swan here has come for answers,sick of mommy and daddy's lies."

At this,they all smirked.

"About time,dearie,"

Rumpel or Mr.Gold,if you preferred spoke up finally.She nodded,leaning against the wall.She wasn't in the mood to sit,all she wanted to do was get her answers and go on about her day.

"Alright,enough small talk.As for the apology,don't worry about it.Now,onto answering your question.Your parents stole my child from me,"

Emma stared at her wide-eyed,stiffening.Maleficent went into her tale of how Snow White barged into her nest,stealing her egg from her mercilessly,how she begged mother-to-mother not to.

Emma listened,hanging off of every word,and looking horrified.Sure,she knew her parents had done a few not exactly good things in their day.But this,she'd have never expected it.Part of her wanted to scream that Maleficent was lying,her parents would never do that.That they were too good,but her super power never failed and the woman was not lying.They'd really done that to her,she clenched her fists so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Those bastards!"

She exploded,the chair across from her blew up in flames.The lights flickered and everyone looked at her,shocked.

After a good twenty minutes,a blown up chair,a hole in the wall later,she was calmed down enough to speak.

"I swear,I had no idea they did anything like that.And I will do anything it takes to help you find out what happened to your child,"

She said quietly,looking at Maleficent.The woman looked impressed,with her words and the display of power she just showed them all.

"Oh,I know,you didn't know.The Charmings wouldn't want their precious baby thinking they did something so...dark.And thank you,"

Ursula smirked,interrupting the stare down the blondes were having.It went from starting out a hard stare to Emma's eyes softening,looking doey-eyed at Maleficent who seemed oblivious to the effect she was having on the younger woman and lost in her own thoughts.

"What I'm trying to figure out,how did you get away from them all to come out here?Surely your pirate-"

"He's not  _my_  pirate,let's just get that one thing straight right now.A friend,yes...sort of.More?No and he never will be,"

Emma interrupted Ursula,sounding annoyed.They all raised their brows,not expecting that reaction.But it made sense to at least three in the room,having caught the looks the Savior was giving the Dragon.

"Whatever,surely they wouldn't let you come out here alone.Especially not to question us,"

Emma snorted.

"I may have told a teensy lie of my own,saying I'd be at the Station all night doing paperwork.Besides,I'm a grown woman.I do what I want,I go where I want,when I want.They don't _let_ me do anything,"

They had to admit,this new attitude looked good on the Savior.

~⚘~

Emma jumped when she saw Killian sitting behind her desk,she'd just turned on the lights and there he was.

"I thought something was off,care to tell me where you were,love?"

She rolled her eyes,taking off her jacket.

"Of course,you did.Getting answers,"

She stated simply,he hummed and scratched his chin.

"Ah,did you get what you were looking for."

"That and more,"

She nodded,cringing as she thought over the information she'd found out.The fact that her parents did such a thing and in the name of making her good at that,it all made her so sick.

"Good,well,aren't you going to share with your favorite pirate?"

"Snow and David kidnapped Maleficent's child before it even had a chance to hatch,pouring my darkness into it,and then sent the child to this world.Killian,she never even got to meet her child,she doesn't know the gender or if they survived or anything."

Killian looked shocked,frowning.

"That's really twisted,never expected to hear that.The way they're sneaking around,I figured something was up.But this,this is not at all what I imagined they'd be hiding.And they preach about being good to all of us!"

Emma nodded,leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.He got up and patted her shoulder with his hand,looking at her more seriously than he ever had.

"Well,Swan,do what you got to do.Whoever's side you take,what course of action you decide to take,I support you one hundred percent.If you need anything at all,you know how to get in touch."

And with that,he walked out.She went to do her paper work,then began thinking of ways she could find out what happened to Maleficent's child.

For the rest of the night,all she could think of was the gorgeous blonde.Well,here and there,she thought back on an old friend she hadn't seen or heard from since they were kids.Lilly.

Why she was thinking of her,she had no idea.But it was nice to think back on her,remember the good time she used to have.The simple life where she grew up thinking she was abandoned,not the life where her parents were child-snatching hypocrites.

  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 2

Emma dodged her parents all day long the next day,she couldn't stand the sight of them after what she learned they did.When she would start to calm down enough to confront them,she would see them with baby Neal and that just got her fired up all over again.People that did the things they did didn't deserve to hold something so precious and innocent,she thought.

They'd actually broke into a nest and stole a child from a mother,all in the name of making her good.Ugh,she just wanted to get sick everytime she thought of it.How dare they decide her fate for her,like that?!

She had never been so disgusted with any two people in her life,they really crossed a line.As if what they did wasn't bad enough,they continued to lie about it and act like Maleficent was the monster in it all.The thought of the dragon made her cheeks flush bright red,she had some very...graphic dreams of the older blonde the night before and now was sooo not the time to be thinking about them.

Putting those thoughts aside,her mind wandered to Regina.Did the former Queen know what her parents had done?Was that why she was being so sneaky and tip-toeing around her lately?That would explain a lot,of course her mother had told the brunette.She shook her head,sighing.

She couldn't even bring herself to get mad at Regina,not for this.Her son's other mother didn't actually lie to her or anything,so what was there to bite her head off about?If anything,she was angrier at Snow.That stupid,spoiled brat had actually run to her and confessed instead of growing a pair and talking to Emma about it.

And the cherry on top of it all,the Charmings still did not see what they did wrong in it all.They were actually proud,convinced that their horrible actions were okay because they liked the outcome.

It didn't matter to them that Maleficent's child died or could possibly still be out there,having no idea where they really came from or anything.All she could think of was if that kid did survive,what kind of life did they have?Did they get adopted?Were they happy?And all the Charmings' thoughts on that poor baby were that it was a monster and nothing mattered,so long as Emma didn't have an ounce of darkness.

Those heroes were so fucking selfish,she rubbed her head.She couldn't sit behind that desk any longer,it was time for a walk to clear her head for a while.Ever since she got her answers,it was all she could think of and she needed a break.

She walked around town for a while,her feet led her to the woods.It was a pretty day,so she just shrugged and kept walking.

About halfway into the walk,she saw Maleficent landing in her dragon form.She'd never seen a shapeshifter before,it was interesting watching the transformation.Emma hummed and leaned against a tree,watching the scaly beast changing back into her human form and couldn't help but to blush the tiniest bit.

"Well,well,well,I didn't expect to see you out here,Savior.Thought you'd be back at the Sherriff's station,"

Maleficent smirked,obviously having caught her scent.It figured her senses would be heightened,Emma cursed herself internly for not having thought of that.

"Yeah,I just needed a break from my head for a while."

She shrugged,walking closer to the woman.It wasn't like Maleficent had ever actually threatened or attempted to hurt her,besides when she was defending herself a few years back against the Savior.She chose not to think on that anymore,the dragon herself had said not to worry about it.

"Hm,I bet."

Maleficent hummed,slinging her suit jacket over an arm and turning to walk forwards.Given her pause a few steps ahead,it was obvious she expected Emma to follow.The younger woman nearly tripped over her own two feet,blushing and trying to rush to catch up.

"Careful,dear,wouldn't want to fall out here.Animals do use the grounds as a restroom,you know.Be a shame if that pretty face of your's landed in a pile of deer droppings,"

Maleficent teased,smiling flirtatiously at Emma.The Savior blushed deeper,but managed to crack a grin and chuckled a little.

"Yeah,that wouldn't be good.You'd surely get a kick out of it,but I'd rather not have that happen."

Maleficent smiled,nodding.

"Oh,I would definitely enjoy laughing at that,the girls would too."

Emma furrowed her brows.

"The girls?"

"Cruella and Ursula,I think you could consider them girls anyways."

Maleficent shrugged and she looked around,trying to see where they were.

"Oh,they're not here,dear.I needed some time to spread my wings for a while,Rumpel went off to do whatever the stupid imp had to do and the girls are off making up for lost time together."

Emma nodded,letting out a small sigh of relief.Ursula,she had no problem with.But she'd never be able to stand the sea witch's teasing,obviously she'd picked up on her crush and was enjoying it waaay too much.And Cruella,well,she just creeped her out.

Hearing the sigh,Maleficent threw her head back and let out a cackle.It didn't sound as...evil as Emma would have pictured,she found she actually enjoyed the sound and wanted to hear more of it.

"I take it you don't like their company?"

"It's not that I don't like them...I'm just not used to them,Ursula seems alright and Cruella kind of scares me."

Maleficent smiled,nodding.

"Understandable,you just have to get used to them is all.At first,Cruella is a bitch and will get on your every last nerve.But eventually,she warms up to you and she's actually kind of a good friend.Ursula,she's just there,she can get along with just about anyone."

Emma nodded,shoving her hands in her pockets as they walked.

"You sound like you know them well,"

"I do,we met back in the forest.Rumpel actually introduced us,he had them barge into my castle.I thought Ursula was trying to impregnante me with her tentacles there in the beginning and..."

Emma tuned the rest out after the part about impregnanting her with the tentacles,she was suddenly overwhelmed with anger at the thought of anyone touching Maleficent like that.Obviously someone had,she had a child.But still,she didn't like to think of it.How could she be this jealous over someone she'd only just met?

Apparently,Maleficent had noticed her fuming and stopped her tale to raise a brow.

"You look like you're about to start steaming out your ears,what's got you so worked up,little swan?"

Emma blushed,her train of thought coming to a stop when the older woman put all the attention on her.She looked anywhere but Maleficent,trying to find the words to say.

"My,my,someone's turning into a tomato.Hm,I wonder whatever could cause such a reaction.Does a little blonde swan find me attractive?"

The words were purred in her ear,she shut her eyes and shivered.Oh,good gods,the woman knew.And judging my the smirk,she knew what she was doing to Emma now.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about..."

Emma stuttered,her face flushing redder.Maleficent's smirk widened,she knuzzled the younger woman's neck with her nose.

"Mm,I think you do,little swan.Just admit it already,so I can drag you off and have my wicked way."

She growled out,cupping Emma's cheek and turning her head to smash their lips together.The Savior moaned,feeling Maleficent's sharp nails dig into her jaw.

Before they could go to far,the dragon pulled away from the kiss.Emma pouted,whimpering a little at the loss.

"Say it,"

"Fine,you're gorgeous and I want you."

Maleficent smirked,wrapping her strong arms around Emma's waist and pulling her close.A cloud of purple smoke enveloped them,transporting them to a room that was obviously in Gold's cabin.

The room had some personal touches,too.A box with Maleficent's signature horns sat on top of a dresser near the bed,the headdress itself not far off from it.The bed was a queen size,covered in dark purple sheets.Something she guessed the blonde had picked out herself,it not seeming Gold's taste.

Lips trailing down her neck distracted Emma from observing the room further,she moaned softly and turned her head to give Maleficent more access.

"You should know I've never gone all the way with a woman,"

Emma mumbled,blushing.Maleficent hummed,gently pushing her to lay back on the bed.

"That's fine,dear,I'm shocked you've been with a woman at all.Of course,I'm from a different time.Back in the day,it was extremely rare and generally not accepted for a woman to be with another woman intimately.Luckily for you,I was one of the rare few and happen to know what I'm doing well.Though,you'll be happy to know I do have a part you're familiar with.You've been with men and have a son,so I assume you know what to do with a penis.Yes?"

Emma listened to her,nodding and furrowing her brows.

"You have a penis?"

Maleficent suddenly sat up,taking on a defensive tone.

"Yes,"

Emma tilted her head,scrunching up her nose adorably.

"But how would that work?You said you have a child,how did you get pregnant if you have a penis?"

Seeing Emma was simply being curious and trying to understand instead of being judegmental and disgusted,she relaxed and answered simply.

"Magic,"

Emma nodded,humming.That made sense,she didn't even feel the need to ask anymore questions.From now on,she would just assume that was the answer to any crazy thing she heard like that.

Somewhere in between all the talking,Maleficent had stripped them both completely naked.No doubt with magical assistance,but Emma couldn't bring herself to care.She was too focused on staring at the woman above her,taking in every little detail of Maleficent's body.

Emma reached a hand out to touch her,but Maleficent put a stop to that when she pinned her arms above her head and tsked.

"Ah,ah.No touching,"

Emma pouted,actually pouted.

"Come on,you can't be naked that close to me and expect me not to touch you."

She whined,Maleficent smirked.Clearly,the older woman was enjoying being told how wanted she was.Of course,Emma figured she probably didn't hear much of that after uncovering her extra part.Well,that's what she assumed,given how defensive she was earlier.

"Poor little swan,you'll get to feel me in just a few moments.That is,if you're sure you want this?"

Maleficent moved between her legs that spread just the slightest bit wider for her,looking down at Emma with dark,lust-filled eyes.She had already made up her mind she wanted this and planned to go through with it,but the woman double-checking with her just made her so much more sure.

"Yes,I want this.Stop stalling,I need you inside me."

She felt pathetic for begging,but she was already making a mess all over the bed with her wetness.It had been way longer than she wanted to think about since she last got any,she was horny and Maleficent was naked and there.Not that that was the only reason she wanted her,of course.

"So demanding,"

Maleficent purred,thrusting into her slowly.Emma let out the softest moan,moving to wrap her legs around the older woman's waist.The dragon looked down at her,smirking when she saw how hard the Savior was trying to hold back and didn't it just stroke her ego to see how terribly she was failing?

Maleficent started out with slow,but eventually moved onto going hard and deep.Emma gave up keeping quiet and holding back a long time ago,but it was difficult to hear her over the creaking bed.

"Mal!Fuck!"

Emma grabbed hold of the headboard,thrusting her hips up to meet Maleficent.She threw her head back,moaning louder than she had all night.A hand had slipped between them,rubbing her clit.She knew she wouldn't last long,no doubt the older woman knew it too.

"Cum for me,Swan,"

Maleficent growled in her ear,biting down harshly on her neck.She moaned,turning her head to give the older woman more access.

"MALEFICENT!"

She screamed her name as she came around the older woman,face flushed and covered in sweat.Maleficent continued to thrust and mark her,she simply lay there spent and panting while the dragon finished off.

"EMMA!"

She was surprised when Maleficent called her name out as she finished,but pleased with it.A gasp escaped her lips as the woman came inside her,she wasn't even thinking about protection when they started this.

What if she wound up pregnant?Did she want a baby?The thought had crossed her mind,but did she want a baby with Maleficent?Who better?She did have feelings for her,the woman already had a kid and obviously loved it and would have been a good mother if given the chance to raise it,she finally relaxed.If she was,oh,well.If not,be careful next time.She resolved and rubbed Maleficent's head when the older woman collapsed on top of her,staring up at the ceiling.

"I meant to pull out,I'm sorry.I just got so caught up and the last time I was in that position,I was so used to the woman screaming at me to do it."

Maleficent mumbled,looking up at her.She hummed,shrugging.

"It's fine,there's only two things I had to worry about there--disease or pregnancy.I'm not worried about the disease part,clearly you haven't been with anyone recently."

She looked down at Maleficent,silently asking for confirmation.Immediately,the older woman agreed.Emma smiled,admittedly feeling special after that.

"And as far as the pregnancy goes,I was freaking out a little.But I got over it fairly quickly,I wouldn't mind being a mom again and I can't think of anyone that would have been better to have gotten me that way.If I am,I'll just accept it and go on with my day.If not,be careful next time."

Maleficent smiled,her eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Glad to hear it and next time?"

Emma blushed,stuttering.How could someone she just met turn her into a lovesick,stuttering fool?She was never like that before,not since she was a stupid teenager anyways.

"Calm down,I have no intentions of letting you go.So long as you want me,"

The Sherriff calmed down at that,smiling and nodding.

"Good,I do."

~⚘~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who commented on the last chapter,I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.Hopefully,you'll like this one as much.Not sure when I'll update again,maybe comment some things you want to see happen and I can try and make it happen in there somewhere?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 3

After not seeing Emma at all that day,the Charmings began to grow worried and asked around if anyone else had heard from her.They were so caught up in trying to keep their precious secret from getting out,sneaking around,and such they didn't really have much time for the Savior and checking her whereabouts.

Of course,Ruby and Killian were the only ones that had heard from her and neither one were feeling very loose-lipped.

"You and Emma are seeing each other and we th--"

Killian cut off Snow,barking out a laugh.

"Excuse me,lass?"

"We all know you and Emma are a thing..."

"No,we're not.Sorry to burst your bubble,Princess,but me and Emma are just friends.She's not really my type,you see.Now,red here,however,is another story."

He made a show of looking Ruby up and down,letting out a wolf whistle.She giggled and swatted his arm,shaking her head.Snow blinked,opening and shutting her mouth as she tried to find the words to reply.David didn't look all that surprised,he actually subtly high-fived the hooked man when he thought his wife wasn't watching...that earned him a sharp jab to the ribs.

"Ouch,Snow!"

"I saw that,is that your way of saying you find Red attractive?"

She demanded,he stuttered and blushed.Ruby and Killian just sat back and enjoyed the show,smirking at each other.Well,that was a Hell of a way to distract the two idiots from the fact their precious baby girl was banging the dragon,they thought.

"Well,uh,er...I mean..."

~⚘~

While all that was going on at the Diner,Emma and Maleficent were only just getting out of bed and gracing the world with their prescenses.

"Look who finally crawled out of bed,"

Ursula and Cruella smirked,seeing Emma stumble out first.She had the deceny to blush,but said nothing.Not that she needed to,Maleficent shut down any further teasing once she walked out and shot a warning glare at the cackling idiots.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than pick on Emma?Oh,who am I kidding?Of course,you don't."

She rolled her eyes,snorting and pulling Emma to sit in her lap.The older blonde had taken to running her fingers through her hair,gently scraping long nails along her scalp.Goosebumps raised on the Savior's skin and her eyes drooped a little,she was sure had the dragon not given the stink eye to her fellow Queens of Darkness she would get teased even more.

"So,does this mean we are going to be seeing more of the Savior,darling?"

Cruella asked,curiously.Ursula looked at them,waiting on the answer.Maleficent hummed,holding Emma tighter and more protectively.

"Yes."

She answered simply,the Sherriff didn't even bother attempting to answer.Emma was enjoying having her head rubbed and the warm embrace of the older woman too much to even bat an eyelash in Cruella and Ursula's direction,but it did make her feel better to hear her lover answer so quickly and easily.

"Good,I think it'll be entertaining seeing those Charming parents of her's react to all this."

Maleficent rolled her eyes,but made no attempts to hide her smirk.Clearly,she found it just as amusing.Emma couldn't blame them,really.If anyone told her even just a week ago that she would fall for the Mistress of all Evil herself,she'd laugh in their face.

"Yeah,yeah.Now,are we going to finally get to the real important question?Is the Savior going dark?Or do we have to worry about you turning on us?"

Ursula was surprisingly the one that asked this,Emma sat up straighter and answered after a moment of thought.

"I'm a person that doesn't believe everything's all black or all white,I'd consider myself gray more than anything.And as for the second question,I'm not going to turn on you so long as you have Mal.The heroes lost my loyalty as soon as they started sneaking around and lying to me,finding out what they did to Maleficent and her child just pushed me over the edge completely.I have to be able to trust you if I side with you,simple as that.And besides,it's not me you should be worried about.Regina's the one going out drinking and causing chaos with you one night,then going and telling my par--the Charmings what you did and have planned."

Cruella sat up,snarling.

"I knew it!"

Emma and Ursula shrugged,Maleficent sighed.

"Yes,Cruella,we all did.Not to worry,we have plans to take care of that problem."

Maleficent assured them,Ursula's eyes flicked over to Emma.

"Uh,what about..."

She mumbled,Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey,I don't really care what you all do there.Don't get me wrong,we've gotten close enough to be considered friends and she is my son's other mother and all.But I told her not to do it,she didn't listen and she can suffer the consequences."

Cruella smirked.

"I'm beginning to like her..."

"Back off,puppy breath,she's mine."

Maleficent growled possessively,placing a hand unconsciously over Emma's stomach once her nostrils flared and she got a good sniff of the younger woman.Her dragon was extremely pleased that if her senses weren't off in her old age,she had picked up on her swan being with child.She would discuss that one with Emma in private,without the spotted devil and her tentacled companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie,really surprised I've managed to update this fic as often as I have.Anyways,I got a comment about wanting to see reactions to the new couple and I figured that would be a good thing to focus the third chapter on.Hope you're enjoying it so far,maybe comment your thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 4

"Ma,where are you?"

Henry finally sent her,Maleficent saw Emma's phone go off and handed it to her.

"Your thing is making strange noises,"

Cruella and Ursula snickered,enjoying their old friend's lack of understanding when it came to technology.Emma would be lying if she said it wasn't amusing to her,too.But she managed to fight off her laughter,instead choosing to explain to Maleficent what a text message was.

"Mal,this is a cellphone,it's a portable way to communicate with other people.That sound you heard,it was vibrating.It does that when my ringer is off...I'll explain the rest of how a cellphone works later on,"

She smiled,Maleficent hummed interestedly and nodded.

"Oh,alright,maybe I'll have to get one."

"It would probably be a good idea,you can keep mine on you.I figure I'll be with you most of the time anyways,"

Emma shrugged,showing the dragon how to unlock her phone and opening Henry's text message.

"Out,"

She typed back simply,not wanting to catch him up via messages.That was a face-to-face kind of talk,she hummed.Besides,he didn't really need to know.Killian and Ruby had told anyone that asked she was fine and Henry was with Regina,studying up on the Author and such.Emma was surprised he noticed she was gone at all,truthfully.

"Smart ass,"

He sent back,knowing his blonde mother wouldn't get onto him for the cursing too badly.Regina would have likely rinsed his mouth with soap and given him a small lecture,Emma just wasn't that hard on him now that he was older when it came to simple stuff.

"I've been called worse,"

Maleficent rested her chin on Emma's shoulder,dark blue eyes watching attenatively as her thumbs quickly pressed the keyboard on her phone and sent back message after message.

She reached back,rubbing her lover's head and smiling.

"You up for meeting my boy?Or is it too soon?"

She asked,laying the phone down on her lap with the screen up for anyone to see.It was a show of trust for her,trying to make it clear she had nothing to hide from them.

"I don't see why not,he'll have to meet his step-mommy at some point..."

She smirked,Emma laughed and swatted her arm.

"You're right,he will.Better sooner than later,"

Emma pecked her lips,sending Henry a quick text.

"Meet me in the woods,6pm.Tell no one,not even your mom."

~⚘~

Henry,of course did as he was told.It did make him curious that Emma told him not to tell Regina,they had gotten so close.But he guessed something serious happened and his Ma had her reasons,so he just went with it and met her where he was supposed to.

She made it easy to find a place,parking her yellow bug little ways out past Gold's cabin.He frowned,wondering why she was making him meet her out there.His mind did wander to thoughts of this being a trap,but his curiosity took over his worry and he continued his walk.

Emma was leaning against a tree,completely healthy and even smiling.Smiling wider than he'd seen in a long time,if ever.He was thrown off,what could have possibly made his Ma so happy.And that's when he saw her,Maleficent standing with her arms wrapped tightly around the younger blonde in a protective,warm embrace.

"Uh,Ma..."

Emma patted Maleficent's hands,sighing.

"Alright,kid,there's some stuff you gotta know.First off,Mal is not the bad guy...this time,your grandparents are."

She proceeded to tell him everything the Charmings did to Maleficent and her child,going into the fact that she and the dragon were an item now,and that she was standing with the Queens of Darkness.

Henry took a moment to process everything,frowning a little.

"That's sick,"

Emma frowned,thinking he was talking about her and Maleficent and started to speak in defense.But he continued talking,shutting both women up quickly.

"I can't believe Grandma and Grampa would do something like that!And they preach to the villains about being good,what the Hell?!"

He exploded,Maleficent looked at Emma.

"And here I was thinking he got Regina's temper,"

Emma smiled,shaking her head.

"He takes a lot after his mom,but let's not forget he did actually come out of me."

She said proudly,Henry paced and muttered his anger out before he turned back to them and frowned.

"So...where does this leave me?"

Emma shrugged.

"That's up to you,kid,you're old enough to decide where you stand in everything.If you still want to side with the heroes,that's on you and I'll love you anyways.If you choose to side with us,that's fine too."

She really didn't care,as long as he was happy.Emma just couldn't continue to be involved with people that did things like Snow White and David did,Maleficent was her future now and she would go where she went.

"I'm...staying neutral,just leave me out of the middle of everything and I'm okay.From now on,I am not getting involved with helping Mom find the Author for her happy ending or anything that helps any one side."

He declared finally,she nodded and Maleficent looked somewhat impressed.

"That's fine,I understand that.Now,you better get back before they send out a search party.Remember,don't tell anyone where I am."

Henry nodded and moved a hand up to his mouth,motioning like he was zipping it shut.She smiled,he waved at her and Maleficent before taking off back into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if everyone was expecting more Charmings in this chapter,I just wanted to get Henry out of the way really quickly.Anyways,hope you enjoyed this and maybe comment your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 5

"Can we have a day that doesn't revolve around plotting and coming out?Just actually enjoy our time together,maybe take a walk around town or something simple like that?"

Emma asked Maleficent,the dragon nodded.

"Of course,my schedule is free for the day.Rumpel has something he needed to do thaf I did not care enough to ask and the girls are off having their fun,so I don't see why not."

The Sherriff grinned and kissed her,grabbing onto the older woman's dark red tie to pull her closer.

"People will probably see us together and piece together everything,are you okay with that?"

Emma mumbled against her lips,Maleficent nodded and shrugged.

"I'm fine,the opinions of others have never really meant anything to me.Unless it bothers you..."

The Savior shook her head,scrunching up her nose.

"No,it doesn't bother me.If people don't like it,they can go screw themselves.This is our business,not theirs.We're happy and that's all that matters,"

She said firmly,Maleficent smiled and nodded as she slipped out the door with the younger woman.

"Good,now what do you want to do?"

"Er,"

Emma's stomach growled loudly,she blushed.

"Someone's hungry,to the--what do you call it?Uh,Diner?Yes,Diner.That's it--first.Then we'll figure everything else out along the way,"

Maleficent hummed,Emma laughed when the dragon got stuck trying to figure out what Granny's was called.Sometimes,she forgot her lover was actually much,much older than she and from a fairytale universe where Diners and such did not exist.

~⚘~

Out at Gold's Cabin,the Queen of Darkness and the Savior were having a nice enough time but certain residents of Storybrooke were no where near as happy.

"Where is Emma,Ruby?!"

Snow finally exploded,having made up her mind that the werewolf knew where her daughter was and was just hiding her.Truthfully,the waitress wasn't entirely sure where the blonde Sherriff currently was.The last time they spoke was over a day or two ago,anything could have changed in that time span.But she wasn't going to admit that,having way too much fun pissing off her former best friend.

"What ever made you think I would know?"

She asked innocently,batting her eyelashes.Killian was of course having himself a ball watching them,he'd gotten himself a bucket of popcorn and a bottle of rum to enjoy the show.

"Because you do!"

Snow was shouting and causing a scene by this point,David had taken to slowly slipping away from her side.After about an hour of interrogating the two,he sort of resolved that Emma was a grown woman and would show up when she felt like it.Clearly,he was the clear-thinking one of the two and he was thoroughly embarrassed with his wife's behavior.

When he saw a good enough chance,he took off out the door.No doubt he was going to the Sherriff's Station,probably a good idea.The way his wife was going,she'd probably get thrown in jail anyways.Be pretty funny,her in a cell and him sitting at the desk outside watching her.

Henry had done a good job keeping to himself,avoiding his grandparents or other mom.Regina was on a mission to get the Author and she expected his help,so he just tried to stay clear of her all together.It would be difficult to stay neutral if he started helping her,she would just have to figure it out on her own.

He didn't see why she couldn't just find another happy ending,clearly Robin was not it.Honestly,the man was married and had a son with another woman.Robin should have never been an option,she closed that door when she walked away from the tavern that night all those years ago.Besides,he was sure his mother had a thing for his friend,Paige's dad,Jefferson anyways.Maybe he should set them up,he grinned.That'll keep her distracted,he thought.

Just as the argument between werewolf and the school teacher got out of control and turned physical,Emma made her appearance hand-in-hand with the Mistress of All Evil herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh,cliffhanger.Maybe comment your thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 6

Snow took a moment to get a good look at the couple before exploding,wide-eyed.

"EMMA SWAN,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MONSTER?!"

Emma raised a brow,holding Maleficent's hand tighter.She expected a dramatic reaction,but this was over the top.Even for Snow White,she shook her head.

"She's destroying everyone's hearing with that awful voice of her's and I'm supposed to be the monster here?"

Maleficent mumbled,Emma snorted and gently elbowed her in the ribs.The dragon obviously wasn't hurt by the action,she simply smirked slightly and squeezed the Savior's side gently.

"Well?!"

Snow demanded,breaking up their little moment and interrupting any reply Emma would have had for the dragon's comment.

"It's this thing called walking,holding hands.Most couples do it,you see.It's quite common,but I understand you find it difficult to catch onto things,princess."

Maleficent replied smartly,holding Emma's hand tighter.Snow growled angrily,clenching her fists.

"First of all--I didn't ask you,dragon,"

She spat and turned back to Emma,crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you with her,Emma?Me and your father told you to stay away from her,"

Emma looked at her,making a show of moving closer to Maleficent.

"I don't believe that's any of your business and really?You do realize I am a fully grown woman and I can hang out with whomever I please,whenever I want to?Hard as it is for you to believe,you are not the Queen of everything and everybdoy does not do as you say."

She snapped,angry that her mother continued to talk to her as though she were a child.Snow narrowed her eyes,actually placing her hands on her hips.

"Emma Swan,are you sassing me?"

Emma laughed humorlessly,sneering back.

"Okay,rule from now on.Until you learn my middle name,you don't get to start your little tantrums with "Emma Swan."

She imitated Snow's voice at the end of it.Maleficent snorted,shaking her head.

"You don't know your own daughter's middle name?"

She said,disgusted.Snow blushed,hearing the whispers break out about what kind of terrible parent didn't even know their child's name.During the curse,it was understandable.But she'd been there long enough,getting close with the Charmings for them to know these things.

"You don't even know your child's name at all,are you really pointing the finger at me?"

She had the nerve to throw back,this time the dragon truly showed her anger and her lover didn't stop it from happening.Emma stared at her mother with a mixture of disgust and shock,unable to believe the woman would dare to bring that up here in public.Or at all,really.

"And just who the Hell's fault is that?You're right,I didn't know my child's name or anything about her.And I have you to thank for that,you and your idiotic Shepard husband.Breaking into my nest and kidnapping my egg before my daughter ever had a chance to hatch,had to wait until I got help from Rumpelstiltskin to simply learn a name to start searching thirty years later!Because of you and Charming,my Lilly had to grow up without me.And how dare you throw it in my face,you little bitch!"

The slap was so loud,it made Snow's ears ring.Maleficent's sharp nails caught her cheek,leaving long,bloody gashes.Emma watched her,crossing her arms over her chest and standing off to the older blonde's side to make it clear who she was siding with here.

"Fuck!"

Snow cried,holding her stinging cheek and glaring at Maleficent with eyes actually welling up with tears.The dragon's chest heaved,she glared right back at the former Queen with harsh,blue eyes.

"You slapped me,"

"And to think,some people call you slow.Always one to point out the obvious,"

Maleficent spat,the town's people had all gathered around to watch the show.David had come back from wherever he'd gone,standing far off in the crowd out of the dragon's sight.At first,he had intended to stand by his wife's side.But Snow had already pissed off the blonde to a point of cursing and physically violence,he wasn't getting in the middle of that mess.Not if he could help it,anyways.

Before the two could get any farther,Emma finally spoke up.

"Did you say your daughter's name was Lilly,as in Lilith Paige?"

She asked in a deathly calm voice,Maleficent nodded and raised a brow.

"Yes,why?Do you know her?"

"Oh,yeah,I know her alright.That was my best and only friend growing up,you're the reason her life was Hell!"

It was her that slapped Snow this time,leaving a much redder hand print behind.Only,she didn't stop there.She tackled her mother to the ground,punching her in the face.Everytime Snow would turn her head to avoid the blow,she'd dig her knees into the older woman's chest and move in the right spot to get her and deliver a much harder hit.

It took four people to pull her off of the school teacher and away from the scene,kicking and yelling the whole time.Maleficent,Killian,Ruby,and Regina who had only just shown up at the scene about fifteen minutes before.

~⚘~

"What the Hell was that about?!"

Regina snapped,only catching Emma and Maleficent's outbursts.

"Oh,you mean the bitch getting a small taste of what she deserves for making my girlfriend and her daughter's lives Hell?!"

Emma said,still extremely pissed and ready to go back out after Snow.Regina frowned,furrowing her brows.

"Okay,I'm sorry.Catch me up really quickly,girlfriend?Daughter?"

"Mal,my girlfriend and Lilly,her daughter."

Regina took in the information,looking confused before shrugging and shaking her head.She guessed she'd heard of crazier things,there was plenty of time later on to focus on all that.

"Right...we'll get back to that later,anyways.So,that explains why you were attacking your mother.I can't think of anything to say on it,I honestly don't blame you after what I heard.Now,I have got to go pick up Henry from Paige's.Why he can suddenly no longer walk to meet me at the mailbox,like usual,I don't know.But whatever,"

The brunette sighed and waved,turning on her heel to head back to her vehicle and go get their son.Ruby and Killian had slipped away while Regina was getting her answers,going to do only Gods knew what.

Maleficent turned to Emma once Regina was out of sight,kissing the younger woman deeply.

"Not that I'm complaining,but what was that for?"

"For defending me and my child,you are going to make a wonderful mother,"

She purred,rubbing Emma's stomach.The Sherriff blushed,smiling.

"I had to,I love you and Lilly's my oldest friend.And mother?"

"Oh,my swan,I wanted to talk to you about this in private.You're with child,don't you see how you glow?How you suddenly have all these cravings,and mood swings?"

Emma took in her words,nodding and placing her hands on Maleficent's.

"I'm pregnant,we're gonna have a baby.We're going to be mommies or would this technically make you a daddy?"

Emma scrunched up her nose adorably,tilting her head.Maleficent smiled,nodding and shrugging.

"You are,I don't mind what our baby calls me.Just as long as he or she is happy and healthy,anyways.Are you okay with this?"

She nodded,squeezing her hands gently.

"Of course,I am.But this means I am going to have to be much more careful from now on,I won't risk the baby because Snow struck a nerve.And please don't take this the wrong way,but I don't want anyone to know yet.Just in case something goes wrong early on,I don't want a lot of people knowing about it."

Maleficent nodded,smiling softly and kissing her head.

"I understand,this stays between the two of us for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day,hope you enjoy it.Maybe comment your thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 7

After the craziness of running into Snow and finding out she was pregnant,Emma and Maleficent agreed it was best for her to simply take it easy and try and find information on Lilly while the dragon finished up her business with the other Queens of Darkness and Gold.

Of course,they were going to keep each other up to date on what the other was doing.But they would have to seperate for a short period of time,this meant Emma would be at the Station for a few hours and take a chance of running into her father and a drunken dwarf while her poor lover was forced to deal with Cruella and Ursula's teasing all on her own.

~⚘~

Emma searched and searched for hours,cheering triumphantly when she found her most recent address in the last years.

"Hell yeah!Finally!She probably won't be there,but it's better than nothing!"

She leaned back in her chair,jumping when she saw Regina standing beside her.Emma held a hand over her chest,taking a deep breath and staring wide-eyed at the former Queen.

"So,you knew this girl?Isn't fate a bitch,"

Regina smiled,obviously finding all of this very funny.She nodded,snorting.

"Isn't it,though?Of course,my childhood best friend would turn out to be the woman I'm sleeping with's daughter."

They both started laughing and once everyone calmed down,Regina looked at her seriously.

"Speaking of which,what's the deal with you and Mal?Are you actually seeing each other,just messing around,or what?Because she cannot have a meaningless,purely sexual relationship.That's just not who she is,"

Emma raised a brow.

"You sound like you know from personal experience..."

Regina sighed.

"Well,the Evil Queen had many lovers,Mal would have been among them if it wasn't for the no strings attached part of the deal.It used to irritate me,all that tension and nothing ever came of it.But now,I'm glad.I get the feeling that if something had have gone on,you two would not be together today and you two look really happy.I notice the changes in you,you smile more.You're not as guarded,even Henry notices you're opening up more.That's why I'm asking,I don't want you to get hurt."

Emma nodded.

"Oh,I really couldn't care less if you two did have a rump in the sheets back in the forest,that was over thirty years ago and clearly there is nothing going on now.And really,you're worried about little ole me?"

"Yes,I am.Believe it or not,I do care about you.Had it not been for Robin and now Mal,I think me and you would have gotten together at some point.You can't deny there are feelings,Em-ma,"

Emma blushed,nodding.

"Yeah,there are.I do love you and obviously,you're attractive.But it's not like what I have with Mal,if that makes any sense.I would have never pushed for anything with you,but it killed me not to be more with her.I was always seeking her out,even when I didn't realize it.It's like magnets,we just click.Me and you,we're not like that.We're like when fifteen-year-olds "fall in love",there's that attraction but we get over it within a certain period of time or whenever someone new comes along."

Regina shrugged,nodding.

"Yeah,that's exactly how it is.Anyways,back to Lilly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as proud of this chapter,but I promised an update.So,here it is.The next chapter will have more Mal/Emma and some added sister drama with Regina and Zelena.Maybe comment your thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fic

Chapter 8

"My plans are to head out this evenning,I figure it will probably take the entire day tomorrow to both convince her all this fairytale bullshit is real and to come back."

Emma unconsciously rubbed her stomach,it was a habit she'd formed since finding out about the pregnancy.It had only been a few hours that she knew,but she was already feeling protective of the little thing.Hopefully,Regina wouldn't ask about it.She wouldn't be able to lie,not to her.

"That sounds like a plan,I'll go with you.And really,Swan?If you're that hungry,we can go get lunch at Granny's.You don't have to sit there and guilt me into feeding you by rubbing your stomach,like that."

Regina rolled her eyes,Emma furrowed her brows and blushed.

"Why would you go?And yeah,that sounds good.I really want some bacon,they serve breakfast all day.Mm,bacon and grilled cheese."

She rambled on her cravings,actually drooling a little at the thought.Regina scrunched up her nose,disgusted with her friend's eating habits.Had it been something like salads,the former Queen may have been concerned and asked questions.But as long as it was unhealthy,she knew her blonde partner in crime would eat just about anything.

"Because my sister apparently has Robin in New York and I need to rescue him,so I will go with you.Don't act so upset,you know you love the company.And you eat like a child...and an animal,I swear."

Regina replied,teasing her at the end.Emma grinned,shrugging.There was no denying it,she did and she had no shame for it.But the bacon and grilled cheese was new,that one she thought wouls have earned some questions from the Mayor.But oh,well,she wasn't complaining.

~⚘~

So,Zelena had Robin?Emma wanted to laugh,but she didn't want to risk getting hit with a fireball now.She had a baby to think about now,not to mention a very pissed dragon that would undoubtedly go after Regina if anything happened to them.

Besides the whole mess with Henry,the Savior really didn't have that much of a problem with the Wicked Witch.She was like a red-headed,much more sarcastic version of Regina.Had she not harmed her son,Emma really could have made friends with the older woman at some point.

And as for the Robin part,the Sherriff would be lying if she said she had any love for the man.She was so happy he left,it wasn't even funny.He made Regina feel like she had to change everything about her,the woman actually contemplated splitting herself in half so the Evil Queen would no longer be apart of her.

Besides,he already had a wife he claimed to have loved and just moved right on before her body was even cold to Regina and left her best friend with very little fight when his "wife" came back and removed himself and his son from the former Queen's life all together.The man disgusted Emma,simply put as that and she was tempted to make Regina stay in Storybrooke or find her own way out just to keep him from coming back to town.

"Hello,Regina,Swan,"

A familiar voice she hadn't heard in a long time said in an overly happy tone,Emma looked over and saw that Jefferson Hatter had joined them.Now,that was a surprise.She wasn't sure her feelings towards him,part of her was still creeped out and pissed that he kidnapped her when she first came to town.But he seemed like an alright guy other than that and his daughter was a big part of their son's life,so she shrugged and decided to let everything go and give him a second chance.

"Well,look who finally crawled out of his hat and decided to show his face,"

Regina purred,actually purred and smiled flirtatiously at him.Emma's eyes bugged,she smiled.Oh,so,there were other men her friend had an eye on?This could be fun,she thought as she stood up.

"Hey,Hatter,keep my seat warm for me.I gotta go call Mal,be back in just a bit.You two have a lot to catch up on,"

She took off before either could protest,not that they looked like they would.Emma walked outside of the diner with her sandwich,pulling out her phone and calling Maleficent.

After just two rings,her dragon answered.Most people would consider that desperate and be put off,but she loved how quick the older woman was to get back to her.If she was being honest,it made her feel special and it had been a long time since she felt like that.

"Hello,"

Emma smiled,taking a bite out of the grilled cheese and bacon before answering.

"Hey,I just called to check up and let you know I found Lilly's last known address.Me and Regina are heading out this evenning to get her,"

Maleficent raised a brow.

"Really?That's great,thank you,Em-ma.And why is she going?"

Was that jealousy she heard in her tone?Maleficent knew she couldn't leave town since being ressurrected and made it perfectly clear she was fine with that,so what was that about?It suddenly hit her,Regina.Oh,that made sense,she blushed.

"Her crazy ass half-sister has her boy toy,Forest Nuts back in New York and she wanted to go with me to rescue him,"

She mocked Regina at the end,that sent her lover into a fit of laughter.

"Oh,my,fun trip for you."

"Well,it'll certainly be interesting if that part of this trip happens at all considering I just saw her take off with the Hatter to the men's restroom."

Emma giggled,Maleficent smirked.

"And there's the Queen I knew,"

"Right?I missed this side of her,Forest Nuts really ruined it there for a while.Who knew all she needed was some mad man cock to set everything straight,eh?"

Maleficent cackled,Cruella chimed in.

"Oh,that's hilarious,darling,there for a while I thought she and Rumpel were going to have a roll in the sheets."

Emma gagged,scrunching up her nose.

"I mean,he's a niceish-looking man and all...sort of but with Regina?Nope,can't see it.Maybe some flirting here and there,but I can't really see those two ever taking it farther."

This conversation continued,each arguing how much they bet Regina and Rumpel had at least almost fucked a few times back in the Enchanted Forest went on until Emma saw Regina walking out of the bathroom and fixing the buttons on her jeans and hair after Jefferson had already gone out of the corner of her eyes.

"Uh-oh,Queenie's out,gotta run.I love you,dragon,"

"Alright,call me when you get ready to head out.I love you too,my swan,mwah!"

Maleficent hung up after blowing a kiss through the phone,Emma blushed and shoved her cell phone back in her pocket.

"So...I'm thinking we just get Lilly and bring you back to Mad Man?"

She grinned when Regina walked out,looking flustered.A huge,dark hickey stood out on her throat.Did the former Queen know?If not,she would let her discover it on her own later.

"Ugh,no.We're still going to rescue Robin,only I think I'm going to ask him to just be friends.Seeing Jefferson again,it brought back old feelings and I want to see what can come of it.He asked me on a date for this weekend,I said yes.So,just rescue...Forest Nuts,as you call him from my sister and everything with that story is over with."

Emma nodded,her grin growing wider.Finally,Robin was out of the picture.Everything was going so great,even seeing her mother heading their way almost didn't ruin her mood.

The key word being almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!I know in the last chapter,I said there would be more sister drama between Zelena and Regina but then I started writing this and I liked how it turnee out so I'm going to make the majority of chapter 9 focusing on the sisters.Anyways,I hope you enjoyed this.Maybe comment your thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 9

While Emma and Regina were getting ready for their trip to hunt down Maleficent's daughter and rescue poor Robin Hood,Zelena was currently curled up in the floor of "Marian" and Robin's apartment with her hands held up to protect her from the man's fists.

In a land with magic,the Wicked Witch had no problems defending herself and would never show such weakness.Especially in front of a man,but this was different.Here,she was a powerless human and could definitely be hurt as easily as anyone else.Which he took full advantage of,showing his ruffian side the moment they stepped into the home.

As it turned out,Robin knew it wasn't really his wife the whole time.He just wanted to leave Storybrooke,the town was small and he didn't like the people.If he could have gotten Regina to go,he would have dragged her with him instead.And as much as Zelena hated and resented her sister,she was glad the former Queen had dodged this bullet.A very,very small part of her felt protective and loving towards her half-sibling.She'd never show it...probably,but it was there.

"Daddy!Stop!"

Rolland,the sweet little darling boy that unfortunately came from the bastard begged,actually standing in front of the red-head.Her disguise had faded once they crossed the town line,her magic no longer taking effect outside of Storybrooke.The little boy had been frightened at first,but calmed down and taken a liking to her when he realized she didn't have magic and was nowhere near as awful in this land.

The act of heroism on the toddler's part did nothing to help,Robin still raised his hand.Luckily,Zelena pulled the boy down in time for the swing to not get his face.His father still got him pretty badly,but at least the mark wouldn't be on his face.

"Stop defending her,she's a witch!"

Robin growled,Rolland whimpered and buried his face in Zelena's stomach.The first couple of days,he would beg for his mommy and Regina.But now,he sook protection and comfort in the red-head.Zelena had tried to defend them in the beginning,but she was fairly weak going up against the man and he took full advantage of it.

"No,she's not!She's my Z!You're hurting us,daddy!"

He cried,Robin dragged him away and gave him a whipping so hard it was sure to leave several bruises.

"Now,go to your room,boy!She is not your Z or anything,she's just a piece of trash we are stuck living with.That woman deserves everything she gets and if you stand in my way again,you'll get it just as bad.Maybe after a few beatings,you'll start behaving and leaving the adults to their business.Go on,get!"

He yelled,raising his hand again and Rolland took off running after sending a pleading,pitiful glance in Zelena's direction.

Once the toddler was gone,Robin turned back to the red-head with much colder eyes than he ever had before.She started to whimper,this was not good.

~⚘~

Emma called Maleficent once everything was ready to go,frowning.She felt like something very bad was going to happen,it worried her.It wasn't something to do with her,Maleficent,or even Lilly,but she got the feeling everytime she thought on Regina's mission to rescue Forest Nuts.Come to think of it,she always got a bad feeling about that guy.

Maleficent noticed her off tone and came out to meet them before they left,looking at Emma worriedly and dragging her off to talk privately.

"What's wrong?"

The younger woman sighed.

"I just..I have a bad feeling about this trip,like something horrible is going to happen.And I'm not talking about with Lilly either,I get this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach everytime Regina brings up Robin's name."

Maleficent nodded,rubbing her sides and stomach.

"From what I've heard about that man from both back in the Enchanted Forest and you,I can understand why.He had a reputation for sleeping around and using his fists on the ladies,if you get my meaning."

Emma sighed,rolling her eyes.

"Of course,he did.Ugh,the asshole.Well,I'd better get ready to go,she's waiting in the car now.I love you and I'm going to bring Lilly home,"

"Yes,he is.Probably be a good idea,Regina looks ready to start throwing a temper tantrum waiting on you.I love you too,my swan,good.Be safe,take care of our little one."

She kissed Emma quickly,the Savior smiled and kissed back.

"Of course,I will.Is it okay with you if I tell Regina about the baby?"

Maleficent nodded,rubbing her stomach.

"It is completely up to you who you feel comfortable telling,love,you're the one pregnant.Not me,I don't really have much of a say until the little one is born."

Emma frowned.

"You have as much of a say as I do here,this is your baby too."

She said firmly,Maleficent smiled softly and nodded.

"Alright,alright.But still,it is up to you who you tell."

"And you can tell anyone you feel comfortable with knowing,"

A horn honking got the women's attention,Emma pecked her lips one last time and mumbled a quick "I love you,"again before  going back to the bug and swatting Regina's hand.

"Don't you even dare give me crap for taking time to tell her goodbye and a few kisses,"

She snapped,very irate.Even if she wasn't pregnant and hormonal,the brunette's rushing would have gotten on her nerves.The former Queen and everyone else got to be all mushy and take time to properly greet and/or leave their loved ones,but Gods forbid she did it.

Regina frowned,jumping a little.

"Sorry,I'm just worried about Robin."

"Oh,of course you are,ugh.Regina,I really don't even get what you see in him,he puts on a good act and that's about it.Whatever Zelena's throwing at him,I'm sure the son of a bitch deserves it.From this point forwards until we've already gotten Lilly and all that mess sorted out,no more mentioning him.Got it?"

She said firmly,turning to glare at the brunette.Regina frowned deeper,nodding.

"Fine,I didn't realize my concern for an old love--"

"Old love,my ass!When you love someone,really love someone,you can't even think about being with someone else romantically or physically.What you and Forest Nuts had,that was not love.Fuck,woman,it's like you just cannot reason with you.One of these days you're going to see what a real prick that guy is and it's not gonna be pretty when you do,"

Emma huffed,starting up the Bug and looking straight ahead.Regina sighed,looking out the window and wisely choosing to not reply.

The ride to Lilly's last known adress was halfway over before anyone spoke again,Emma yawned and pressed the break pedal when a car started to slow down in front of them.

"I'm pregnant,me and Mal are gonna have a baby."

Regina's head whipped around to look at her so hard,she thought the woman would get whiplash.

"What?"

"You heard me,"

Emma said softly,stopping at their destination and parking the vehicle.Regina blinked,processing the information.

"That's great,right?"

At this,the Sherriff smiled.

"It's the best news I've heard in a long time,"

She blushed,unbuckling her seat belt and taking the keys out of the ignition.Regina got out with her,moving to walk beside of Emma up to the disgusting building.

"Good,what are you--oh,why did I even bother putting in all my effort to create Storybrooke, when I could have just cursed everyone to live here?"

Regina cut herself off,sneering and moving closer to Emma as she tried to avoid touching anything in the hallways.

Saying nothing to the comment,the Savior knocked on a door and a filthy,smelly man answered.

"What do you want?"

He grumbled,she almost gagged at the stench.It smelled like he hadn't showered in weeks,the apartment he stood in was so piled with trash you couldn't even see the floor and a woman was lying on his couch only covered by an old blanket and several moldy dishes.Ugh,she couldn't picture a rat living in this dump.Just how bad did Lilly get to have had to move in to this building,she wondered.

"We're looking for Lilly Page,"

He huffed.

"Ain't seen that bitch in years,heard she died.Slut took off running in the middle of the night,skipping out on the rent and I haven't seen her since."

Emma clenched her fists when she heard him insult her old friend,but tried not to let her anger get the best of her.It sounded just like Lilly to run out,like that.Honestly,but that didn't mean she wanted to hear some old fart talk about her lover's precious daughter like that.

"Well,we'll just go on,then.Thank you for your time,"

She mumbled,turning and starting to walk off when she heard him snort.

"Oh,don't thank me,sweet heart.If you do ever find out what happened to her and she's not really dead,tell her to bring that sweet ass back here and I'll tear that pussy up until I think the rent's paid off."

She hauled off and punched him right in the mouth,knocking out what few top teeth he had left.Just as she was about to swing again,Regina pulled her back.

"Emma,stop,he's not worth it!"

"That was my best friend!"

Emma yelled,trying to pull away and get back at it until Regina mumbled.

"Think about Mal and the baby,"

She stopped fighting and stomped out of the building,leaving Regina to run after her.

"Ugh!"

The brunette rubbed her back,mumbling for her to take deep breaths.Once Emma calmed down enough,she got back in the car and took off driving again.

No one said anything,not that there was anything to talk about now that Emma made the rule of not discussing the Robin and Zelena situation until they found and settled everything with Lilly.

Suddenly,a wolf appeared out of nowhere and Emma turned the wheel sharply to avoid hitting it.

"Shit!"

She parked outside of a small diner and took deep breaths,putting a hand over her chest and feeling her racing heart.Regina did the same thing,frowning.

After they'd gotten over their shock,the two women got out of the bug and Emma sighed.

"Looks like we've got a flat,you go get some coffee and I'll change the tires before meeting you in there."

Regina nodded,doing as she was told and the blonde set to work.To say a wolf,flat tire,and dingy diner would solve her problems was shocking would be a serious understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you Robin fans,sorry for making him out to be that bad of a guy but it just worked for the story.Merry Christmas to everyone,Happy Holidays,or whatever you want to say.I hope you enjoyed this chapter,maybe comment your thoughs and what you want to see happen?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time or and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 10  
Emma finally finished taking off the old tire and replacing it within ten minutes,admittedly slowed down by being extra careful.Normally,she'd have it done quickly but have hit herself and/or dropped the tires multiple times.It just wasn't worth the risk,of potentially harming the baby and dealing with Maleficent's chastising when she heard about it.

She walked into the diner,sliding into the booth Regina had picked.

"This coffee is awful,"

"Yeah,crappy diner's generally have coffee as crappy as the place itself.Nothing better to wake you up than scolding your mouth on disgusting coffee,"

Emma shrugged,the waitress,Starla-as her nametag read-came back.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea,"

"I'll leave the pot here,then."

The brunette said as she went to sit the pot down on the table,Regina mumbling under her breath about the rude waitress only offering that when blondie got back.Ignoring her friend,she simply took in the appearance of the waitress.She was so familiar,but Emma couldn't put her finger on it...and there it was.On the woman's wrist was a bright red scar in the shape of a star,her birthmark.

"Lilly..."

The Sherriff mumbled,but the waitress still heard it and stared at her wide-eyed.

"H..how-No,what are you talking about?My name is Starla,see..."

She stuttered nervously,clearly putting on an act and pointing to her nametag.Emma stared at her with a blank face,shaking her head.

"You never were a good actress,drop the act.If you want to talk without everyone's ears hearing,go on break and meet us out at the car."

"Which car?"

"That big,yellow eyesore she calls her precious bug,"

Regina answered this time,getting up from her seat.Emma glared at her,pouting about her insulting the beloved vehicle as she slid from the booth herself.

"Yeah,what she said.Minus the eyesore part,it's a beautiful car and you should feel blessed to ride in it!"

Starla or Lilly,just whichever you preferred laughed and went to let a fellow waitress know she was going on her break.

As soon as everyone was out at the car,Lilly sighed.

"Alright,Swan,what do you want?"

"I was looking for you,but I see you changed your name.No wonder I couldn't find anything more recent than five years ago on you,there for a while I was really worried you were dead.Hell,woman,at least give a simple "Fuck you,"call to let me know you're breathing once in a while."

Emma frowned,letting how concerned she really was slip out.This seemed to have caught her old friend off guard,if the shocked and somewhat guilty look was anything to go by.

"Sorry,I just got into some trouble and I needed a new start.And as for the phone call,didn't know you could call Storybrooke from here."

Emma and Regina's heads turned to stare at her wide-eyed,they hadn't mentioned where they came from.

"Alright,that right there tells me you know more than you let on.Spit it out,Star."

Emma used her old nickname,demanding the truth.Lilly sighed and told them everything,from what the Sorcerer's Apprentice told her to her own research.

"And that's all I know,your parents are the reason I'm so fucked up and I want revenge.There,"

Lilly shrugged,Emma nodded.

"Okay and believe me,you are going to get it.But before we worry about any of that,your mother really wants to meet you.Will you please come back to Storybrooke and meet her,just focus on that for now and we'll all work on getting those damned Charmings back."

Emma patted Lilly's hand,the brunette nodded and looked shocked at how upset her old friend seemed to be for her.

"Yeah,I can do that.Now,as for us.Are we good now?I miss my old partner in crime,"

Emma smiled,nodding.

"Yeah,I forgave you a long time ago.We were stupid kids and it wasn't even really you I was angry with,I just took it all out on you and I shouldn't have.I'm sorry,but it's probably a good thing everything turned out like it did.I seriously doubt we'd be sitting here today,like this if things went differently."

Lilly laughed,nodding.

"Yeah,it's fine.And you got a point,I probably never would have wound up screwing that August Booth if I had you around.Being as you're gayer than David Bowie himself and I never turn down a pretty lady,"

She waggled her brows,Emma rolled her eyes and swatted her arm playfully.

"Hey,didn't you ever hear not to hit on your mother's girlfriend and baby mama?"

Lilly stared at her wide-eyed,shocked and a grin formed on her face.

"Seriously?

Emma nodded,rubbing her stomach that had seemed to have grown over night to the size of a two month long pregnancy belly.It seemed dragon pregnancies were faster and shorter than a normal human's,she shrugged it off and decided to ask Maleficent about it later.

"Yes,me and your mother are in love and having a baby.Are you okay with that?"

"Well,I do have one concern..."

Lilly looked at Emma seriously,she frowned worriedly.

"What's that?"

"I don't have to call you mom too,right?That's just kind of weird,like just a few minutes ago I was talking about how hot you were and now I'd have to call you mom..."

Emma shook her head,laughing and swatting Lilly's arm.

"Hell no,you don't have to call me mom!You are awful,Lilly,you really are.Just for that,I should make you call me mom!Step-mama Emmy!"

Lilly looked horrified before joining in her laughter,Regina just looking at the two of them like they were the biggest couple of idiots she ever met but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

At some point,the former queen had gotten ahold of Emma's phone,taking a picture of the girl's and sending it to Maleficent with a simple text"Lilly and Step-Mama,Emmy."

"Does this mean everything with Lilly is sorted out,Emma?"

Regina asked,putting the phone back in the blonde's pocket.With a sigh,Emma nodded and motioned for everyone to get in the bug.Once Regina and Lilly were situated,she explained to her old friend how they were going to go get Forest Nuts from the crazy red-head.

Lilly heard all of Regina's nonsense about how she thought he was her true love at one point and how now she just wanted him safe and happy,so they could both move on and then listened to Emma's argument that he was a smelly creep and there had always been something off about him.Needless to say,the ride mostly consisted of the two women in the front arguing and supplying the one in the back lots of entertainment.

"Okay,so I'm rooting for the Witch.Is that bad?"

Lilly mumbled to Emma,walking a little behind Regina with her as they made it into the apartment building and the goody-goody Mayor rushed to save her former lover.

"Not a bit,so am I."

Lilly smirked,Emma felt her phone vibrate when she got a text but decided it could probably wait until this was over with.Honestly,she didn't think it would take that long.Boy,was she wrong.

"Robin,what the Hell are you doing?!"

Regina's yell caught their attention,they walked into the open door behind her and stared wide-eyed at the sight before them.Zelena was on the floor,getting the shit beat out of her by the equally naked man on top of her that was unmistakedly Robin Hood.

"I told you there was something off about that guy!Ugh,don't just stand there and gap at him.Wicked Witch or not,nobody deserves this!"

Emma spat,disgusted and moved to shove Robin off of Zelena.He was too shocked by the surprise intrusion of the three ladies to do anything,Lilly moved to help Zelena up and held her protectively while she sneered at the man her blonde friend had taken to yelling at and punching.

Unfortunately,Robin got over his shock and started to hit back.He slapped Emma so hard her ears run,leaving a huge,red hand print behind and proceeded to tackle the pregnant woman to the ground and punch her everywhere he could reach.

"Little slut!"

He growled,Regina finally snapped out of her own shock and yanked him off of Emma.This turned into him actually fighting her,trying to wrestle his way back over to the bleeding and puking blonde.

Lilly mumbled in horror at the sight before her,rubbing a sobbing Zelena's back.

"He can't be beating on her like that,she's pregnant..."

The red-head looked up,croaking out ever so softly.

"Never stopped him before,"

She rubbed her own stomach,making the message clear that she was pregnant too and he had no biases about who he hit.

"Fuck."

~⚘~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merrry Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas,Happy Holidays.I know,you all hate cliffhangers but I do plan on updating later on today and posting it so you hopefully won't have to wait too long to find out what happens.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to happen?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 11  
Lilly finally jumped in and stopped everything,hitting Robin over the head so hard with a chair he fell over and never got back up.All three other women stared at her shocked,she blushed faintly and shrugged.

"Not my first time dealing with an abusive male...."

Was the only explanation she offered,everyone shrugged and the sisters helped her dispose of the body.Needless to say,the two of them had more than a little experience dealing with that.Emma on the other hand,was holding her stomach and groaning in pain while little bits of blood trickled down her legs.

"Shit,we've gotta get her back to Storybrooke,"

Regina gasped,getting Emma up and back to the vehicle with Lilly's help.Zelena sat in the back with her,Rolland on the other side of the blonde.

Lilly sat in front,looking back worriedly every so often at the two pregnant women while Regina sped back to town.

As soon as they crossed over the line,they rushed Emma to the hospital and Regina called Maleficent.Of course,the beloved Savior being dragged off to the Emergency Room did not go unnoticed and a certain two unwanted guests that called themselves her parents arrived moments later demanding to know what was going on and see their daughter.

Maleficent was let in with minimal fuss,news of the pair's relationship spreading quickly added to the threat of Whale becoming the dragon's next meal if she wasn't.

"What is going on?!"

Emma's head shot up when she heard Maleficent,immediately reaching for her and motioning to the blood.

The dragon sniffed her and sighed relieved,rubbing her stomach.

"Sh,the babies are fine.You just need to take it easier,any more damage and you would have likely lost them."

It still kind of confused her how the dragon's senses worked,but she trusted her and relaxed as soon as the words left her lover's mouth.

"Did you say babies?"

She nodded and before she could speak again,Dr.Whale cut it and nodded to the ultra sound.

"Yep,two babies.A boy and a girl,it looks like."

Emma and Maleficent looked at the picture on the screen,the dragon looking confused as ever at the technology.

"What is that thing?"

"It's an ultrasound,that's how modern day mothers see their babies before they come out."

She explained patiently,holding the older blonde's hand.Maleficent nodded,confusion turning into intrigue quickly.Zelena,who they'd all forgotten was in the room for a minute spoke up.

"Don't feel bad,it all confused me too when I first found out I was pregnant."

Everyone's heads whipped around to look at the red-head,she hummed and bounced Rolland on her knee.He giggled and leaned back against her,patting her belly.

"My sissy!"

Zelena shocked everyone,smiling and cooing.

"Yes,that's your sissy in there."

Emma looked at the doctor,frowning.

"Do I need to get my head checked or was the big,red nightmare being nice?"

Zelena smiled sickly sweet and covered Rolland's eyes with one hand,using the other to flip Emma off.She stuck her tongue out at the Wicked Witch,snuggling into Maleficent who had taken a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Your babies want grilled cheese and bacon,what did you do eat a bunch of pigs and now all your spawn have a taste for bacon?"

Emma teased,Maleficent looked down at her.

"Well,I mean,there is Lilly's sperm donor.But I never ate him...not like that,anyways."

Lilly gagged,the Sherriff started to giggle and buried her face in the older woman's chest.Regina scrunched up her nose,Zelena was too busy covering Rolland's ears to really add anything to the conversation.Though,it was clear she wanted to add a smart ass comment.

~⚘~

After everything at the hospital calmed down and both pregnant women were checked over thoroughly,everyone went back to their business....except two people whose named rhymed with Mow and Arming.

"You let that monster knock you up?!Nobody's going to want to adopt those demons,you got lucky with Henry!And that's just sad,look at who wound up with him!"

Snow sneered,her hatred for the Evil Queen she had previously learned to become civil with coming back full force.To his credit,David didn't look like he was at all for this confrontation.He added nothing,nor stopped his wife from her bullshit.

"First off,yes.I did let her get me pregnant and secondly,really?I am not giving up my babies,the only reason I gave Henry up was because I couldn't afford to keep and support him.That is my biggest regret and you know it,how dare you throw it in my face!And Regina is a wonderful mother,I am lucky he got taken in by her."

Emma snarled,looking ready to rip Snow's face off.Maleficent and Lilly enjoyed seeing the former Queen get told off,but it wasn't worth risking the babies with the added stress.

"Come on,Em,she's not worth it.We've gotta go feed the babies,grilled cheese and bacon.Right?"

"No,now I'm craving raw meat.I know that is definitely the dragon kicking in,"

Emma smiled fondly at Maleficent who smirked,pulling her closer and shoving past the Charmings out the door.

"Don't you walk away from me,Emma Swan,I am your mother!"

Emma turned to look over her shoulder,staring coldly at Snow.

"I don't care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew,two chaps in one day.Hope you're enjoying them,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 12

"After today,I've decided there is no way I am leaving you alone again throughout this pregnancy."

Maleficent mumbled once she and Emma got back to Gold's cabin,packing a suitcase she had borrowed from Regina.The younger blonde watched her curiously,nodding in agreement.The Savior's life was the farthest thing from safe and calm,at least with her dragon she knew she wouldn't have to be the one doing all the protecting.It felt good to have that security,if she was being honest.

Her parents forced the role of the Savior on her,putting everyone's lives in her hands before she was even born.And what for?So,they wouldn't have a child with the potential for darkness.Why couldn't they have just been the kind of parents to love their child no matter what they became?It killed her to think that she spent twenty-eight years an orphan with no idea who her parents were and dreaming up all these fantasies of what they were like,only to actually meet and get close to them then find out they were just a pair of high and mighty,judgemental hypocrites.

A hand under her chin,tilting her head up caught her attention.She wasn't sure when exactly it happened,but at some point she had developed the habit of staring down at her necklace and twirling it around when she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking,Mo-Snow really threw my day off,not that it was all that great to begin with.This is going to sound weird,but I miss Mary Margaret."

At her lover's confused look,she explained.

"Back when everyone was cursed,that was her name.And while I know they are the same person,I just can't picture it now.It was like her personality just completely switched,Mary Margaret was the sweetest,most open-minded,accepting person I had ever met in my entire life and now I see that woman completely morphed and calling my love a monster."

Maleficent listened to her,nodding in understanding.

"I know,it's hard to see the people you know and were close with change.I'm so sorry I came in and ruined your views of them,my swan,I just could not let them get away with their lying and-"

Emma cut her off with a kiss,shaking her head.

"Don't apologize,you did what needed to be done.Now,why are you packing?"

She was grateful the dragon went with her subject change and didn't argue or fuss a bit,helping her finish getting their things out of the small bedroom.

"We're leaving,my business with Rumpel is done.Regina felt guilty for her part in my death and trapping me for thirty years,so she found us a home out in the woods far off from here.It has plenty of room for you,Lilly-if she were to want to come,that is--and the babies."

Emma smiled,grabbing the suitcase and setting it down once she felt how heavy it really was.Maleficent smiled,showing off her strength as she grabbed the luggage with no amount of difficulty and flexed her muscles.The Savior bit her lip,embarrassed that something so simple could get her worked up.Definitely blaming that one on the pregnancy hormones,she thought.

Maleficent noticed the effect she was having,added to smelling her swan's arousal  and was dropping the suitcase back onto the bed carelessly.Not even five minutes later,she was pinning Emma against the wall and sucking on her neck.

"As soon as we get home,we are going to deal with this problem."

She mumbled,moving a hand down to feel how wet her younger lover was.Emma bit her lip,nodding.

"You better or I'll find someone who will..."

She meant the last part as a joke,just about soaking through her panties when Maleficent's eyes darkened and she growled out.

"The Hell you will,this is mine.Understood?"

Maleficent cupped Emma between the legs,the Savior nodded and whimpered.

"Yes,please take us home already.I need you,Mal,"

The dragon smirked,grabbing their things and pulling Emma closer before poofing them to their new home in a cloud of purple smoke.

~⚘~

Turns out,Maleficent had been going easy on her the first night.That dragon was hornier than anyone she'd ever met in her life and with the pregnancy,she was just about as bad.It felt like they'd been going for hours,she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk properly the next day.If at all,honestly.

"Fuck,Mal!"

Emma screamed as she came yet again,panting and moaning as Maleficent continued to pound into her with a speed she'd never seen a human possess.Damn,was she glad she rebelled and sought out the dragon.The sex wasn't her only reason for loving her,of course.But it was certainly one of many,she had no shame admitting.

"Hell-Ah,my eyes!My eyes!What ever happened to putting a sock on the door or something?!"

Lilly screamed when she opened the door,walking in on her mother and best friend doing it.She held her hands over her eyes,running away from the scene.

This of course cause the lovers to pause,they stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Probably would have been a good idea to tell Lilly not to go exploring,but,oh,well.Congratulations,you have scarred your daughter for the first time of many!"

Maleficent nodded,smiling.

"Oh,goodness,poor thing only just met me.We haven't even properly greeted each other and she just saw me fucking her step-mother,"

They couldn't stop snickering,it was just really funny to them.Had Lilly actually been a kid or Henry's age,they might have been more concerned and went to check on her.But she was an adult,the woman would get over it and they really just did not feel like separating just to console a thirty-something-year-old woman who more or less just walked in on her best friend and a stranger doing the hanky panky....Emma certainly never got that treatment from Lilly when it was the other way around in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter,I just needed to write something more light-hearted and funny after the last couple of chapters.There may be another update tonight,we'll see.Anyways,maybe comment your thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 13

"I can't believe they not only brought Maleficent's daughter,but Zelena back too!"

Snow ranted to David as they walked through the door into the Diner,he hummed to satisfy her but was clearly too busy ogling Ruby in her booty shorts and crop top to really be listening at this point.

"David!"

He jumped,nodding.

"Uh,yeah!Yeah,I know.Horrible...that is."

He covered awkwardly,trying to seem like he was listening.She narrowed her eyes at him,huffing.

"I'm sorry,did Ruby's ass or breasts have something more important to say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about...."

"Whatever,I'm going to get my cocoa and then I am leaving.You just enjoy the Diner Slut,"

"Excuse me,what did you just call me?I wasn't the 'Diner Slut,' when you needed my help all those times both back in the forest and here.But like everything else,you turn your back and talk shit on your friends."

"You turned your back on me when you helped those monsters get a hold of Emma!"

"No,what I did was support a friend!How is it that you can kidnap an innocent child,yet male me out to be the bad guy?Ugh,sometimes I really wish I had let the Evil Queen have you all those years ago!"

Naturally,the town's people gathered around to enjoy the show.Nosy fuckers,they were.Meanwhile at the Mills home,a toddler and a thirteen-year-old were sleeping peacefully while their mother/mother figure was off in her vaults doing things she was sure they never wanted to hear of with the Hatter.

"Come on,do it.You know you want to!"

"I can't!"

"Why?Can you honestly tell me you don't want this?"

"Henry,he'd never forgive me..."

"I think we've all gotten the clear picture he is no longer the naive,little shit ten-year-old he used to be and only cares about your happiness.And you are clearly not happy like this,you're not whole.Whether you like it or not,the Queen is a part of you.You're not you without her,bring back that gorgeous queen.My love deserves to be complete,"

He begged,cupping Regina's cheeks.She looked up at him,whispering.

"I do hate that I had to change so much,why couldn't they just accept and love me for who I am?"

"I know you do,my queen,it was an awful change.And dear,you will find several people accept and love you for who you are.Look at Emma,she's with Maleficent.Do you really think she is going to judge you for being the Evil Queen?And as I said earlier,Henry is grown enough to understand and love you for whatever you are."

"Rolland..."

"Adores you simply because you are his Gina,"

"You're right,I'm accepting her back.It's time,I want to be happy and that can't happen if I'm not whole."

~⚘~

Lilly had finally recovered from the trauma of walking in on her mother having sex,going down to the kitchen and having dinner with them.

"Well,look who's here,I thought I was going to have to send a search party."

Maleficent teased,holding Emma's hand as she fed her bites of a deer she'd obviously hunted and killed.Her younger lover's cravingd changed often,but so far she had settled on the meat for a while and the dragon was more than happy to get it for her.Things had certainly changed from the times of the Enchanted Forest,but a shifter's instinct to hunt and provide for their families would likely never change.

"How is it that I walked in on you having sex,yet you're the one teasing me?"

Lilly groaned,taking a seat at the table and sneakily reaching her hand over to steal a bite when Emma swatted her hand and moved over to feed her.Maleficent cackled,leaning back in her seat and watching the scene before her.

Emma's motherly instincts had clearly kicked in,deciding to feed her mate's child.Poor Lilly,she looked like she didn't know what to think.But she just sat there,letting her old friend feed her.

"Aww,look who's letting Mommy feed her!Good girl,you are!You're gobbling it all up,like a big girl!"

Zelena popped up out of nowhere,pinching Lilly's cheeks.When she heard Emma growl,she stepped back and stared wide-eyed.

"Oh,this is going to be fun,"

Maleficent snickered,seeing Emma was accepting her role as step-mother completely and not taking any crap from Zelena.Lilly,that girl still looked confused as ever but moved the young blonde's hand to keep feeding her.

"What the devil did I walk into?...."

Their heads all whipped around in shock at the new voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo,update!Not sure when the next chap will be up,but I'll try to get it done soon.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to happen?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 14

"Holy shit,is that Regina's dad?!"

Emma whipped her head around to look at Maleficent so quickly,they worried she would get whiplash.The older blonde nodded,furrowing her brows.

"Oh,yes,that's him.But how?He died over thirty years ago,how is this possible?"

She mumbled mostly to herself,but everyone heard.Henry smiled softly,stepping farther into the room.Poor man was covered in dirt,dressed in exactly what he'd been buried in.

"I don't know what happened,honestly.I just came up out of the ground last night,there was a wolf with one blood red-colored eye just sitting next to my tombstone."

"And this is the closest house to the graveyard,"

Emma hummed,standing up and looking at her belly before turning to Maleficent.

"Your babies grew over night,I don't have to worry about going into labor while helping him to a seat do I?"

"No,you may have a few hours..."

The dragon teased,smirking.Emma laughed,leaning over and kissing her quickly.

"I better or we're naming the girl after my mother,"

She teased back,grinning evilly.Maleficent huffed,shaking her head.

"Ha!I don't think so!I'll call her little miss no name before that ever happens!"

Before this could escalate,Lilly cleared her throat and nodded to Henry who was watching the scene with a soft,somewhat sad smile.

"Yeah,whatever.We'll argue that out later,what to name her I mean.Anyways,better help the poor guy into a seat and figure this out."

Emma had never met the man or heard very much about him,but she got the feeling from the little she had heard that he was not a threat.Once she had gotten Henry seated comfortably and fixed him some food,she called for the Blue Fairy.She hated the woman,but that would be the one to go to about this,well,other than Gold and she was determined not to go to him until she hits rock bottom.

"Hello,Emma,you sounded really serious on the phone."

Blue or Mother Superior,if you prefferred said concernedly when she walked into the small home.If she noticed the two dragons and Wicked Witch,she chose to say nothing and simply looked back and forth between Henry Sr. and Emma.

"Yeah,it is...I think.This is Regina's father,Henry,he says he just sprouted up out of the ground last night and all he could tell us was that the wolf was there.Do you know anything about it?"

At this,Blue smiled and nodded.

"Yes,I do.Sometimes,the Gods are kind and they give us gifts.Henry was a good man and he died for a terrible cause,Regina completely turned her life around and showed that she is a changed woman.This is a chance for mother and father to reunite,fix their broken relationship and give some peace to that family.Be thankful and if I am correct about the missing Hatter and Mr.Gold,you might want to call the Queen here before she does something crazy."

Emma frowned,flicking her eyes back to Maleficent before looking at Blue.

"What do you mean missing Hatter?"

"I mean,Paige reported that he had disappeared without his phone or hat or anything after they had breakfast the other morning.Mr.Gold,well,he was last seen around that time frame and Regina has been gone for quite a while too..."

"Fuck..."

~⚘~

Before anything else could be done in Regina's vaults,her phone rang and she answered it.The Hatter or what she assumed to be him tried to stop her,growling when it didn't work.

"What?You'd better not be joking,Ms.Swan!"

Regina hung up and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke to Maleficent and Emma's new home's kitchen without saying a word or even sparing a glance in the mad man's direction.

Once she was gone,Jefferson morphed into Rumpelstiltskin and he threw a little temper tantrum.

"I almost had her!Blasted Gods,bringing that man back.She'll never change and take the burden of being the Dark One now...but Emma,however,hehehehe!"

He giggled and disappeared from the vaults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!Chapter 14,sorry for the cliffhanger but you'll be alright.Hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 15

"Daddy?"

Regina whispered disbelievingly,tears welling up in her eyes as she walked closer to the man who smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes,Regina,it's me.You've grown so much,"

He mumbled,opening his arms and grunting a little when she threw herself at him.She buried her face in his chest,crying and holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry,daddy,so,so sorry..."

She whispered over and over again,choking on her sobs.He shushed her and rubbed her head,mumbling that he had forgiven her and such.

Emma shifted her feet awkwardly,reaching for Maleficent's hand and leading her out of the kitchen up to their bedroom.

"Zelena!Lilly,out!"

She called over her shoulders,feeling like Regina and her father needed some time to talk in private.The former Queen was not one to show her emotions in front of people like that,so it didn't seem like she wanted her sister whom she had only just recently forgiven and a woman she barely knew at all to see her crying and holding onto her father like a little girl.

Once she and the dragon were in their room,Maleficent was knelt down on the ground and kissing all over her stomach.

"My precious babies,you're going to grow up so big and strong.You've got such a good mommy right here,"

She cooed softly,Emma smiled and rubbed her head.The Savior gently scraped her nails against the dragon's scalp,egged on by the low moans her lover let escape as she continued.

"They'll grow up big and strong because their gorgeous mother,"

Emma mumbled,Maleficent smiled and looked up at her.

"Of course,dragons always make strong children."

She puffed out her chest proudly,rubbing Emma's stomach and pulling her closer.

"M-hmm..."

The Sherriff hummed,getting lost in thoughts of what their babies would look like.If they would have Maleficent's eyes,would they be tall?Shorter,like her?Or would they take after the rest of her family and be dark-headed?

"Marry me,"

Maleficent said suddenly,startling her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Marry me,I know we're mated in the way of the dragon but I want us to officially be together in all ways.I want you to wear my ring and for everyone to know that you belong to me,all that til death do us part bull shit."

"Yes,but on the condition that you add that last part into your vows.That was fucking great,gods,I love you."

Emma smiled,pulling the dragon up to kiss her deeply.Needless to say,the couple were not seen for several hours after that.

~⚘~

Rumpelstiltskin would let the family enjoy their time together before he struck,it was time for someone else to take the burden of that fucking dagger.It ruined everything for him,he almost lost his precious Belle because of it.Regina would never be an option now,not with her father keeping her in line.But Emma,Emma was perfect.

He would let them enjoy that sped up pregnancy,give birth to those little dragon babies,and then he would take action.There had never been a pregnant Dark One to his knowledge and he really didn't want to break that streak with Maleficent's spawn,he shuddered at the thought.

~⚘~

Emma's belly had grown so large,the town's people were set on the belief that she was pregnant for longer than she was and that it was not actually Maleficent's baby.Some believed she had an affair with Killian Jones,carrying his love child and the dragon was threatening and forcing her to stick by her side...every rumor spread by the one and only Snow White and her dwarf friends.

But Emma paid no mind to them,all those important to her knew the truth.Though,it didn't hurt that Red and Killian beat the shit out of anyone that they heard saying those horrible things,setting the record straight.

The Savior was happier than she'd ever been,she would actually get to raise her babies and have someone by her side that loved her and them along the way.No one had ever showed so much committment to her before Maleficent,she never dreamed she would be the type of person to have that.

She rubbed her giant belly,feeling the babies kick.Maleficent was so adorable throughout this pregnancy,going to every doctor appointment and putting up the ultrasound pictures on the refrigerator.And she was so protective and loving towards Emma,too.

If her young lover made even one small comment about her sore feet,the dragon was moving to rub them and demanding she not move from her seat at all until later on in the day after she rested.She got a craving,Maleficent went out of her way to get it.Especially if she had to hunt,Lilly had taken to helping with that particular task.

"You need to rest,you've been on your feet all day."

Maleficent mumbled,wrapping her arms around Emma's waist.Zelena heard and snorted,snarking.

"It was all that laying on her back that got her where she is now,I think she'll be fine to move some on her feet."

"Oh,that's so funny,Zelena,you must be proud of yourself to have come up with that.You know where I think you could come up with better ones?Outside,on the street.Barefoot and pregnant,without a family or any support.Basically without everything you have that Emma has gone out of her way to make sure you have,"

Maleficent sneered,rubbing Emma's stomach and kissing her shoulder.Zelena looked like she wanted to reply,but wisely kept her mouth shut.

The silence didn't last long,they heard two loud scream from upstairs that belonged to Henry and Paige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,I just keep giving you all cliffhangers.Bad writer,bad.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 16

Hearing the teen's screams,every adult in the home-including Henry Sr. ran upstairs and busted through the door.

"Ew,those are my Ma's underwear!I just touched my Ma's underwear!"

Henry gagged,throwing the pair of dark red,lace panties that somehow got stuck in with his laundry pile onto the ground as if it burned to touch them.Paige groaned,rolling her eyes and swatting his arm.

"Ugh,you had me thinking something was actually wrong,Henry!They're clean,it'd be different if they were dirty.Grow up!"

"They touched my Ma's butt...and other things,"

Henry shuddered,Paige scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah...thanks for that picture,I totally needed it.Because every straight,fourteen-year-old girl wants to think of the guy she used to shove her tongue down his throat's Mom's underwear and what parts they touch."

Paige said sarcastically,picking up the underwear and folding them back up before setting them off to the side on the surprisingly neatly made bed.

"Miss Swan,would you please stop scarring our son with your underclothes?Surely,you could have seperated your clothes from his?"

Regina finally spoke up,raising a brow at Emma who furrowed her brows and looked at Maleficent.The dragon looked just as confused,looking back at her lover.They were too wrapped up in this to notice the teens jumped and turned to look at them,scared shitless.

"Those aren't mine,I only wear boy shorts panties.Sorry,but the whole girly,frilly lace shit is not my thing and I dang sure wouldn't have "Spank Me" written across my ass like that!When I wanna be spanked,I just friggen say it!"

Emma huffed,Maleficent snickered and pulled her close before firmly slapping the Savior's ass.The younger blonde bit her lip,holding off a moan and looking up at the dragon with a face beet red.

"Uh,yeah,those are mine....whoops.I was in a rush to get my laundry done,didn't exactly have a spare set of clothes to change into.Probably should have checked to see who's clothes I was mixing them with..."

Zelena said awkwardly,taking the panties and held them tightly in her fist.How they never noticed up to now that all the woman was wearing was one of Lily's shirts,the world may never know.

Lily looked embarrassed,grumbling under her breath about stupid one night stands and she should have just kicked the witch out on her ass when she was done.Unfortunately for the brunette,Regina heard and went into protective sister mode.

"You keep talking shit about my sister and I'll throw a fireball at your ass!"

Maleficent looked ready to step in and defend her daughter,but Emma shook her head and gently took the older woman's hand before walking them out of the room and going back downstairs.

"I get wanting to defend Lily,I really do.But you have got to take into consideration how much she asked for that,she's lucky all Regina did was warn her.Yes,she shouldn't threaten our kid but..."

Emma just realized she had called Lily their kid,so she shut her mouth and stared wide-eyed at Maleficent who was grinning like a loon.

"You said our,you think of my child as your's."

The dragon said in awe,rubbing Emma's stomach.

"Of course,I do.So what she's almost the same age as me?I've always felt like a parent to her,honestly.She's a hooligan and I always had to keep her in line,now I've at least got you."

Emma smiled,purring.Maleficent knuzzled their noses,holding her tighter and picturing her younger lover chasing a bunch of kids that looked like her+Lily around the house and all over town.

~⚘~

Emma could no longer fit in her clothes,even her largest sweatpants were too snug now with her growing baby bump.So,Maleficent took her shopping for maternity clothes.

Mary Margaret still had a lot of baby weight left over,so she just so happened to be shopping for clothes at the exact time the blonde couple walked into the store and sneered in disgust as she watched the dragon coo at her daughter's stomach.

"I thought there was a no pet policy here,"

She grumbled to the cashier,laying her things on the counter.The young girl looked at Snow dead in the face,smiling fakely.

"Aw,well,normally we do.But I couldn't very well keep the White Queen out of the store,now could I?Somehow,I don't think using the excuse of "No loud bitches"allowed would fly very well with those snotty,little baby mama princesses that normally come in here.Now,that will be $145.00.Whoo,Prince Handsome must be getting a lot of hours at the station.No wonder you have so much time to pack on the extra pounds,"

The school teacher huffed offendedly and paid for her things,storming out.Emma and Maleficent had tuned into the little conversation when Snow first opened her mouth,smirking.

"Oh,I like this,"

Emma grinned,holding up a faux leather pair of leggings with a stretchy waist and a stretchy,dark red halter top.

"Ah,that looks like your style.Good thing they've got a whole section of things like that,"

Maleficent smiled,helping her pick more out.

"Maleficent,"

They both turned to look and raise a brow when the door opened and a woman said the dragon's name in a terrified whisper,Aurora and Phillip.

"Oh,good gods,not this one again.Where's a good sleeping curse when you need it?"

Maleficent grumbled,rolling her eyes.Emma had made her leave her staff at home,declaring that this day was a baby shopping day and that they were not messing around with magic and one of her older lover's many,many,many,many,many enemies.

"W..what are you doing here?"

The auburn-haired woman stuttered,Maleficent blink and stared at her with a dead-panned expression.

"Why,can't you see?I'm building a house for the three littlw

epiggies,it's coming along quite well.What the fuck do you think I'm doing in a damned maternity clothes store with my pregnant fiancee?And you wonder why I put you to sleep!"

She huffed,Emma giggled and Aurora blushed.Prince Phillip to his credit,stayed completely out of it all and went to look at dresses on the very far side of the store.

"Fiancee?Who on earth would want to marry you?"

Aurora said,disgusted and looked at the dragon frightened.Emma growled,jumping into defensive mode.

"Me,that's who.And I'm having her babies,"

Emma said proudly,Maleficent smiled and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and pulled her closer.

Before Aurora could retort and cause more drama,the cashier stood between them.

"Princess,I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you can't behave,this store is meant to celebrate the joy of motherhood not start drama with the other customers.If you don't like who comes in here,I suggest you either grow up and deal with it or wait until they're gone before coming back in."

Aurora huffed and walked away,going to find Phillip.The cashier turned and smiled at Emma and Maleficent,then walked back to the register and waited patiently for them to finish shopping.The day went surprisingly peaceful and quiet from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year,another update!Hope you enjoy it,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 17

Emma woke up around four in the morning,got up to pee and came back to the bedroom.She blinked,somehow within five minutes Maleficent had managed to take up all the space on the bed.The Savior rubbed her stomach,cooing at the babies.

"Your cow mommy just took up the whole bed,guess we'll have to lay on her.One of two things will happen,she'll wake up and move or die from my big butt."

"Really?You think there's any options,you and that 400 lb stomach will crush my poor,fragile body..."

Maleficent mumbled,teasing her.Emma giggled,crawling onto the bed on her knees and going to push her fiancee of to the side a little.She squealed when the older blonde had other ideas,rolling over and pulling her down.

"Happy now?I moved!"

Maleficent kissed all over her face,rubbing her huge,round belly.Emma laughed,squirming and turning her head.

"Yes!Mal!"

Once she was done tormenting the Savior,the dragon settled down and pulled Emma closer to spoon.

"What are you doing up this early,love,hm?"

"YOUR demon spawn babies were dancing on my bladder,"

Emma pouted,Maleficent bit her ear and rubbed her stomach.

"How come when they dance on your bladder,make you fart like a water buffalo,burp,or eat a deer's heart,they're just my babies?"

"Because I say so,"

"Oh,really,that's how it works?"

"Yes,that is exactly how it works.I said it,so that's how it is."

"Hm,I'll take your word for it.So...what do you say to us making use of this quiet time alone,hm?"

Maleficent trailed soft kisses down her neck and shoulders,sliding her hands up to gently flick her nipples.Emma's moans were cut off by a loud knock on the door,the two women sat up....well,the younger blonde tried to but it was like a turtle on it's back.

"Mom!Mom!Ma!"

They both furrowed their brows when they heard Lily,her voice was shaking.

"Come in,dear,"

Maleficent called softly,Lily came running into the room and jumped on the bed between them.She was coverer in sweat,looking absolutely terrified.As if on instinct,Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette and rubbed her head while she rocked and shushed her softly.

"What's wrong,little one?"

Of course,it was strange to call a 30-something-year-old woman 'little one' but she couldn't help it.Lily just seemed so small right now,holding onto her for dear life.

"Bad dream..."

Lily mumbled,Maleficent took in the sight and smiled softly at Emma comforting her-their daughter before moving to rub the brunette's back.

"Sh,everything's alright.We're here,nothing's going to get you and no one's going to hurt you.You're safe,you're home with us,and nothing is ever going to change about that."

These words seemed to be exactly what she needed to hear,Lily calmed down almost immediately and fell asleep with her head on Emma's chest.Maleficent pulled the covers over them all,wrapping an arm around her fiancee's shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Do you think subconsciously she knew I was about to fuck her step-mother's brains out and she just got this urge to run in and stop it?"

Maleficent mumbled,Emma giggled quietly and leaned up to kiss her.

"Probably,Lily always was a little stinker.We'll just have to slip away sometime later,"

She mumbled against the dragon's lips,then laid down with her head on the older woman's shoulder and snuggled into her.

"M-hmm,goodnight,my swan.You and OUR babies need rest,"

Maleficent kissed Emma's head,her only indication the younger woman had heard her at all was a huge smile and a playful swat to the arm before they both fell asleep.

~⚘~

Lily couldn't really look Emma or Maleficent in the eye after they'd all gotten up the next morning,mumbling about having stuff to do and ran away to get ready for the day.

Emma got dressed in one of Maleficent's purple gowns from when the older woman had been pregnant,pulling on a robe,and gone downstairs to fix breakfast for everyone.

"I'm going to say this now,everyone go find something to do today.I don't care what you do,just don't do it here.Understood?"

She told Paige-she wasn't even going to think about how the girl stayed under their roof with Henry and she had no idea about it-Henry,and Lily who had finally come back downstairs when she smelled food.

"Okay,why,Ma?"

Henry asked,Maleficent answered this time and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

"Because we really don't think you kids want to be scarred when you hear me and your Ma enjoying a day with each other,"

Henry blushed,Paige and Lily choked on their orange juice and looked anywhere but the women.

"Yeah,er,I got to find someone to enjoy the day with too..."

Lily mumbled awkwardly,leaving the table and heading out the door with a rushed goodbye.Henry and Paige started to talk with each other,trying not to think on what the three woman had told them.

"And what will you two be doing?"

"Probably go down to the docks or library,not sure.Anywhere I don't have to hear another sibling being made sounds good,really."

Henry shuddered at the thought,Maleficent smirked and kissed Emma's shoulder.The younger blonde giggled,turning and nipping the dragon's jaw.

After everyone had eaten and the teens left,Emma and Maleficent practically ran up to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter,I know you all want drama but I'm having an awful day and a family member was put in the hospital so I needed this.Hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 18

Just as the couple made it to their bedroom,Emma gasped and hunched over in pain.She could only ever remember hurting so badly in her life one other time,when she was having Henry.But that couldn't be what this was....even with the speed up in the pregnancy,she still had a good two-almost three months left.

Maleficent frowned worriedly,immediately moving to her fiancees side and poofing them to the hospital in a cloud of purple smoke.It had been nearly thirty years,but the dragon knew what being in labor looked like.All her thought track was to make sure Emma got in to see a doctor,that she was comfortable and that everything went right with the birth,she didn't even allow herself to think about the possible things that could go wrong or how soon it was.

Dr.Whale finally crawled out of his hiding place,bitching about being disturbed while he was"In the middle of very important work..."aka about to get drunk as a skunk and disappear for the next couple of hours.The prick.

He got Emma to a room,arguing for a solid five minutes about Maleficent being there until the Savior bit his head off and threatened to feed him to her dragon if he"didn't shut the fuck up and do his goddamned job already,"once this was all over with.Needless to say,the threat that was obviously serious and the oldest blonde grinning wickledly while licking her lips and snapping at the air with her teeth got him moving quickly enough.

"You're almost fully dialated,these babies are coming,Ms.Swan--"

"Drakeford,Mrs.Drakeford."

Given she was permately staying in Storybrooke,Maleficent decided it was time she found a last name and that was what she came up with.They had agreed Emma would take it,they were already married in the way of the dragon and would soon be to the rest of the world.

He shrugged,sighing.

"Whatever,anyways.They're coming,your babies are going to be premature and they will need to be kept in the NICU unit for so much time."

Whale made sure the couple understood,they frowned and nodded along.Given,Maleficent knew nothing of premature births and NICU,but she knew Emma would fill her in later and copied her reactions to it.

"Alright,get ready to push!"

~⚘~

Rumpel cackled loudly,he knew it was cruel but he needed this all to speed up.His precious Belle would never come back to the Dark One,she was starting to move on and he needed to act quickly.Emma must become the new Dark One,he was determined.But see,fate had other plans.

"Hello,Rumpel,"

He froze when he heard the all too familiar voice that always made his balls jump up back into his body,Milah.

"What the Hell are you doing here?!I killed you.."

He started to shake,stepping back.Milah smirked,moving forwards as he went backwards until he hit a wall and she pinned him in place.

"Returning the favor,of course.I had some unfinished business and I will never rest in peace until it is done,you really ruffled some godly feathers when you messed with that poor family and their babies,dear."

Milah sneered,thrusting her hand into his chest and ripping the large piece of coal that was the man's heart out.She was only joining the land of the living long enough to drag that sorry son of a bitch back down with her and she was going to enjoy it,the woman looked him straight in the eyes without an ounce of pity and crushed his heart into dust right in front of him.

As soon as the job was done,Milah disappeared back to the Underworld and was finally granted the peace of going up to Olympus.She had done some terrible things in her life,yes.But this man,he had done much,much worse and she was able to redeem herself by removing him from the world.If anybody else killed him,they became the Dark One and the horrible cycle continued.But this way,it was done.The dagger that once held so much power,it was now but a simple blade and there was no way to change any of that.

Rumpelstiltskin would never terrorize another family,for any reason again.Milah would no longer have guilt weighing on her shoulders and be able to join the only love she had left,her son for the rest of eternity.But that did not mean all was well,there were still two very small,very premature babies fighting for their survival in the NICU unit at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad chapter and cliffhanger,but this just came to mind after the day I've had.Hopefully there will be more fluff soon,but I make no promises.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 19

Once Emma was cleared,she and Maleficent made their way to the NICU unit and spent thirty minutes verifying that they were in fact who they said they were and the parents before they were finally let in.

The couple gasped when they saw how tiny their babies were,how fragile and small they looked.Maleficent was the first to move forwards,washing her hands from fingertips to elbows as the nurse had instructed and went over to stand between the incubators that held their twins.

Emma washed up and went over after putting their cell phones in the sterilization pod thing the nurse had pointed to,wrapping her arms around Maleficent.After seeing all the tubes hooked up to their babies,she buried her face in the older woman's chest and started to cry.

"Why,why did this happen?We were so careful,nobody smoke or drank,we kept the stress as low as we could,the last check-ups were so good..."

Emma choked out,Maleficent's eyes flashed purple and she took a deep breath while she held the younger woman tightly and rubbed her head.

"Rumpelstiltskin,that stupid bastard.There is no other possible reason something like this happened,not with all that having been said.With a normal,human pregnancy there are small chances of this happening out of nowhere.But with your's,this should've have been the lowest chances."

Mother Superior or Blue said softly,anger lacing her tone.Emma could honestly say she had neither heard the fairy so angry or curse before in her life,this day was just all out of whack.Maleficent growled lowly,her hands shaking in anger.

"Where.the.fuck.is.that.little.imp?I'm going to rip his heart out and eat it for lunch!"

She hissed quietly,as not to disturb the sleeping babies in the room.There weren't many in there currently,but enough that she took notice.

Another odd thing,Blue smirked a little.

"Gone,you don't have to worry about him ever again.None of us will,he's dead.The curse of the Dark One is no more,"

"How is that?"

"Turns out the goddess of marriage and childbirth doesn't take very kindly to men endangering and tampering the lives of babies,he has been dealt with and none of us need to even think about him.The damage is done,but the future is at least somewhat brighter without him messing it all up.Congratulations on the enagagement and the babies,you two.I hope everything goes well,"

Blue said softly,turning and walking out of the room.After all that,the couple needed to take a few deep,calming breaths.

It wasn't even twelve in the afternoon and they were done with the day,so much had happened.They sent the kids off with a good start of the morning,goofed around a bit before Emma went into the unexpected early labor,then they find out it was all Rumpelstiltskin's doing,and he was already dead and taken care of.Their babies were hooked up to tubs and just barely surviving,all because a twisted son of a bitch decided he was too impatient to wait full term,and they can't even doing anything about it.Gods,they felt helpless.

But even with all the horrible things,Maleficent and Emma still stuck together.They didn't yell or blame each other,there was no storming off,no drinking,they simply held each other and watched their newborn son and daughter be taken care of by a nurse they didn't even know the name of.

~⚘~

Word of Rumpel's passing and the dragon's babies being born early had spread all over town,half were celebrating and the others were concerned and checking in on the family.

Phillip had heard about the mess and dragged Aurora to the hospital,dropping off a stuffed,pink elephant and blue teddy bear for the babies.Of course,they wouldn't get them until they were released from NICU and home but it was the gesture that counted.Goes to show,miracles do happen.The couple and Maleficent had butted heads and held grudges for well over thirty years,yet here they were dropping off gifts for the dragon's babies.

Snow and Charming had heard about it...then the rest of town got to hear about how David slapped the shit out of his wife,apparently the former Shepard finally snapped when he heard her sound happy about their daughter's babies state.He came by and left some balloons,telling the lady at the desk to let Emma and Maleficent know they were in his prayers and that he loved his daughter and hoped for the best for the family.

Regina stopped by with Henry,Paige,Rolland,and Zelena demanding to be let in,bullying that poor,weak nurse into letting her back there.It was a cute sight when the former queen helped the little boy wash his hands and arms,but the blonde couple couldn't even force a smile right now.

Lily heard what happened,but she didn't go by the hospital.Instead,she went to the Rabbit Hole and decided to drink any feelings away.A little over two hours of sitting at the bar,she had poured her heart out to that poor bartender and Archie had to stop by and carry her out of there.

Could this day get any worse?

The answer was yes,yes it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sad chap,sorry guys.But it'll get better soon,maybe.We'll see what mood I'm in next time I go to write,anyways.Hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 20

It had been three weeks,three long,painful weeks since Emma had the babies and the nurse told the couple of how low the chances were that the twins would make it.

"I know they probably won't make it,but can we name them anyways?"

Emma asked softly,leaning back against Maleficent and watching as both babies chests and stomachs just barely rose with their breathing.The older blonde kissed her head,nodding and rubbing the smaller but still kind of round stomach.

"Yes,my swan,we can.I still have high hopes,they're strong like their mama and they'll make it through this.They'll have to have something to go by when we chase them about,"

Maleficent was seeing the bright side,keeping a positive attitude while Emma took on the more realistic view of it all.It was a nice balance,it kept them from going crazy.When one got too down,the other perked them up enough that they didn't lose it.

Instead of answering negatively,Emma smiled softly and pictured it.Chasing two little blonde toddlers around,they would look more like her with Maleficent's face and they would have Lily's mischievous attitude.She swayed,playing with the older woman's fingers.

"You're right,they will."

She hoped.

"What names were you thinking,my love?"

Maleficent asked,seeing the look on Emma's face when she started to think more darkly.Thankfully,it worked.The younger blonde snapped out of it,blushing and mumbling.

"Willa,Willa Jane."

The dragon smiled,pushing Emma's hair behind her ears before kissing her shoulder softly.

"I like it,"

"Really?"

"Yes,Willa Jane Drakeford sounds perfect.Now,do you have a name for our son?"

"It does sound good,doesn't it?And no,I've never been good with thinking of boy names."

Emma shook her head,scrunching up her nose.Maleficent smiled,pulling her closer and swaying with the younger woman.

"It does and ah,that's all I could think of.Poor Lily,she'd have gone off as a Little Miss No Name."

"Aww,"

The mood lightened more than they thought it could in this room,of all places.But they were happy for it,it was nice to smile real smiles for once.

"Oh,my..."

The nurse cooed,seeing the babies move much more than they normally had been.Suddenly,the twins began to take deep breaths before falling into a fit of crying.

"I've never heard them cry before,look,Mal!They're hearts are so strong,"

She looked at the monitor,watching amazed as the speed of their heart beats went up.It had been so low,Maleficent squeezed her hand and held her close as the nurse checked the babies' diapers-the tiniest diapers either woman had seen and weighed them.

At first,the dragon thought it was weird for someone to weigh a pissy diaper.But once Emma patiently explained that they were trying to see how much weight the babies lost when they peed,she understood and left them to do as they would.The nurse checked all the tubes attached,feeding them each Emma's breast milk through an orange tube.

"Congratulations,miracles really do happen.Your babies have began to show higher chances of survival,the little boy actually started breathing on his own this morning.We took the ventilator out,but he is on a cpap machine to help.It seems little miss is jealous,trying to catch up with her brother.Honestly,you could be taking them home very soon.So far today,both have peed several times and pooed a couple of times.They are feeding very well,just get that breathing better and some more weight on the both of them and they should be fine."

Maleficent and Emma finally broke down at the news,crying tears of joy.Their babies might make it,they held onto each other tightly and just enjoyed a small moment of peace after the last few hectic weeks.

On top of the mess with their babies,Lily had started causing trouble.She chose not to deal with any feelings about anything,simply getting drunk all day and night while she banged anybody that would go to bed with her and destroying various property all over town.Poor firefighters had to put the dragons house out,due to Maleficent's daughter shifting and spitting a ball of fire on one side of the house.

Zelena was moody as Hell,crashing on their couch half the time and bitching anytime the couple showed any small amount of affection.Regina had taken Henry,Rolland,and Paige into her home since Jefferson was still nowhere to be found and she had no time to stop by and help out with anything.

Snow actually stopped by the NICU unit to laugh at the babies and tell Emma and Maleficent they got what they deserved,that villains and people who supported them didn't get happy endings.

David ran off with Kathryn and Fredrick,taking baby Neal with him and no one had heard from any of that family in a week or so.Nothing happened,they just stayed out of everyone's way to enjoy their own lives.

And the cherry on top of it all,Belle had lost her mind and was trying everything to bring Rumpel back.The dwarves tried to burn the bookworm at the stakes,like a witch every couple of days in between trashing the pawn shop.Basically,just about the entire town was in chaos.

~⚘~

At the end of the day,Maleficent and Emma went home after they named the boy Sebastian Darius and the girl Willa Jane Drakeford.The couple were greeted with silence,finally.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what dear?"

"The sound of an empty home,"

Emma and Maleficent smiled at each other,finally allowing themselves to fall into a good mood after hearing how well their babies were doing.It was like a weight lifted off their shoulders,the simple reassurance that the twins would survive was enough to flip everything upside down.

"Hm,empty home.Are you still sore?"

"No,not really."

Maleficent's smile turned more predatory than happy,backing Emma up into a wall and kissing down her neck softly.

"Mmm...are you sure this is a good time,baby?"

"I don't see why not,seems like the perfect time to me.Our minds are at ease,there's no one to walk in on us,and you're no longer sore.Don't tell me you aren't in the mood,I can smell your arousal."

She growled,but backed up and gave Emma some space and the chance to put a stop to this if she really didn't want it.The younger woman smiled,pulling Maleficent back and mumbling against her lips.

"You're right,it's the perfect time.Might as well take advantage of it while it lasts,"

"My thoughts exactly,my swan."

The blonde couple disappeared to their bedroom in a cloud of purple smoke.

~⚘~

After making love for the next little while,Emma and Maleficent just laid and cuddled in the bed.It had been even longer since they had time to do this,they missed it.

The dragon was the big spoon,of course and Emma greedily soaked up the warmth of her older lover as she snuggled into her.

Suddenly,the phone rang and the Savior groaned before answering it.

"Really?If this is a joke,I swear to Gods,I will feed you to Mal..."

Maleficent sat up,frowning worriedly.Emma's huge grin threw her off,she raised a brow at the younger blonde and wondered what exactly was going on to earn that expression.

"We get to go get the babies and bring them home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw,look at me being nice.Two chapters in one night!I felt bad for the depressing last chap,so I wrote this to make up for it.Hope you enjoyed,maybe comment your thoughts?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 21

Emma and Maleficent arrived at the hospital a little after twelve in the afternoon,each carrying a purple carseat.The nurse carefully helped them put the babies in,strapping them securely and wrapping them up in pale yellow receiving blankets.

Sebastian had hair,but Willa did not.His was dirty blonde,sticking out of the little striped blue beanie he was wearing and dark blue eyes just barely peeked open before shutting once again.Her hat was pale pink,coming down low on her forehead and only one eye poked open to reveal it was a lighter shade of blue before shutting back.Tiny hands on each baby moved up and down,looking like they were trying to wave as the twins wiggled around a little in their seats to get comfortable.

"He looks just like you,my swan,"

Maleficent mumbled once they got home,setting Willa's carseat down carefully on the kitchen table next to Sebastian's.

"No,I believe he takes more after his mommy.Look,his hair is almost the same shade as your's and it's more curly than wavy.Not to mention those eyes,those are Mal eyes if I ever seen any."

Emma disagreed leaning against the older woman,Maleficent smiled and wrapped her arms arounf the Savior.

"You're right,I just wanted you to feel better."

"Oi,Willa kind of looks like me..."

"She really doesn't,love,she actually looks like my mother."

Maleficent's tone started out teasing,turning wistful by the end.Emma looked up,seeing the far away look on her face as the dragon got lost in her thoughts.

"What was she like?Your mother,I mean."

The older blonde smiled,rubbing Emma's stomach out of habit.

"Well,she was a moody,old bitch for the most part,but I've never doubted she loved me and did the best she could for me and my brothers.Our father died before I was even a whole year old,they were the heads of a dragon clan back in the Forest.I have no idea what happened to them,we all lost touch when I fell down my dark path all those years ago."

"I'm sorry I made you talk about it,Mal..."

Maleficent shook her head,pulling out a chair and sitting down with Emma in her lap.

"Don't,I actually like talking about my family.I don't get to do it very often,even Lilly doesn't ask about them.Of course,not many people expect the "scary dragon bitch" to have family."

The last half came out bitter,Emma kissed the older woman's chest and twirled a strand of Maleficent's hair around her finger.

"Well,you're going to get to talk about them until you get tired of it,I love hearing about where my dragon came from and how she grew up.Now,how many brothers do you have?"

Maleficent smiled,holding the Sherriff close to her chest and stroking golden blonde hair.

"Good,five.Draco,Xander,Lucian,Oliver,and Demetri.They're quintuplets,all six years older than me."

Emma smiled.

"Aw,my big,bad,scary dragon's the baby of the bunch...oh!"

She cooed,squeaking when Maleficent swatted her ass firmly while she smiled down at her younger lover's teasing.

"Hardy har har,yes.I was,but I was the tallest."

And so Maleficent went on to tell Emma all kinds of stories about her family,the couple simply enjoying the peace while it lasted.

~⚘~

All things in the Drakeford house were going perfect,but the rest of Storybrooke was a whole other story.

Jefferson finally crawled out of his hiding space,that turned out to be his hat.The man got in touch with the Blue Caterpiller,spent the next couple of weeks in his hat.He didn't even go anywhere,he just sat in the basement of his mansion with the hat pulled over his head down to cover his chin and pretended to be off on an adventure.Turns out Rumpel never did a damn thing to him,other than taking advantage of the Hatter's stupidity.

Naturally,the news pissed his daughter off.Paige chased him all over town,yelling about how ignorant and careless he had been.So,Regina dragged the both of them to Archie's office and somehow got stuck in there with them and her sister for a session.Obviously,none of their days were what could be described as a cup of tea.

Kathryn,David,Fredrick,and Neal had a nasty experience trying to cross the town line.They managed it,but landed on their faces and were chased back over by a very pissy wolf with mis-matched eyes.It shouldn't have worked,clearly that wolf was not normal and there was more magic than anyone knew at play.

Belle was locked away in the mental hospital once again,Grumpy or Leroy was in his usual cell to sober up,and the rest of the dwarves calmed down without their drunken leader pushing them to do crazy things.

Snow,now this was the truly scary part in it all.No one had seen or heard from her in nearly a whole twelve hours,that was never good.But to make things worse,Henry and Lilly was missing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're this many chapters in,I would just like to thank everyone for reading and commenting.LanaReginaSwanQueenFan71577,you have commented these long paragraphs on nearly every chap and it just makes me want to write more after hearing how much you enjoyed it.Anyways,hope you liked this chap I really tried to put a lot of fluff and drama into it.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 22

"Alright,Zelena and Regina,you both have some issues.Which one of you would like to start going over them?"

Archie said softly,smiling kindly.All four patients were silent,shifting uncomfortably before Zelena spoke up.

"Me,I started it all.Regina didn't even know about me and never did a thing to me before I stirred everything up,"

Archie nodded,getting out his pad and pen before nodding to her and smiling a tad bit wider.

"Sounds good,why is that?What about Regina has upset you so much that you felt the need to cause all the trouble you did?"

He crossed his legs,leaning back in the seat.Zelena took a deep breath,fiddling with her hands.

"She had everything I wanted,a real family and I thought they loved her."

Regina cut in.

"My father did,but that was the extent of it.I assure you,Cora was anything but loving."

"She made sure you had everything,a kingdom..."

"What is it going to take for you to understand I never wanted any of that?My dream was to find love,which I did,and live a simple life with them.And Cora didn't do anything with the making me Queen for me,did it for her.She did it for the Miller's daughter that had dreams bigger than any possible reality for her,she did it out of bitterness and to live her life through me.Hell,the man she married me off to used to he her lover.She did not let him marry me for me,she did it for her own twisted revenge.That Kingdom was my prison,don't you get that?!"

Zelena frowned,taking her words in.

"I never thought of it like that,she sounds awful.My stepfather was an asshole,but at least my mother's love made up for any lacking on his part.As horrible as he was,he'd have never done a thing like that to me.It just hit me wrong when I found out about you and that Cora kept you,I was blinded to anything else and I'm sorry for that,Regina.Please forgive me and let us start over?"

"That's completely understandable and yes,I would like that.But on one condition,"

"What's that?"

"You go to regular therapy sessions on your own,I mean it.I don't want to take any chances of you letting your jealousy and other issues cloud your mind from everything else,too many people were hurt.My son almost died because of it,for crying out loud.You have a child of your own on the way,do it for her more than anything."

Zelena was silent for a moment,then nodded and said ever so softly.

"Ok,that sounds fair.I will...and sorry about the kid,"

"I've forgiven you for it,he has too,but I refuse to say it was okay.Because it's not and you ever do a thing like it again,I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Archie cleared his throat,seeing the look flicking on Zelena's face.Both women were stubborn and feisty,that last part could easily start up an argument and he didn't think there were enough hours in the day to get through it and calm them down.Besides,Paige looked ready to explode as she glared at her father.The father/daughter duo had tuned out the sisters,giving them some privacy while they talked and it left way too much time for the anger to build up more.

"You sorry son of a bitch!I was so worried about you,I thought you'd been abducted,but nooo.You just got fucked up and ran off once again,when are you going to grow up and finally act like a goddammed father?!"

Paige lost it,everyone's eyes widened.They had never heard her curse,it was very un-Grace like.But then again,this made how many times Jefferson had basically abandoned her?It was understandable she was so angry,they actually saw tears in her eyes.This was a new one,Archie was just going to let her tire herself out before he intervened.It was best that way,then she could get everything out she needed too.

Jefferson tried to interrupt a few times,arguing that he was grown up and that she was his daughter or that she should watch that mouth and show more respect to her father.This only lead to her actually reaching over,grabbing him by the tie and slapping him right across the face loud enough they all heard it.Needless to say,he was stunned and wisely kept his mouth shut during her rant.

"I'm sorry for slapping you,that was wrong.But you make me angrier than I have ever been,telling me about respecting you and such.You have abandoned me to go off and do stupid things,basically focus on anything but your responsibilites more times than I can count and you just don't even seem to care how it makes anyone feel.And it's really fucked up,because now you have Regina and Henry to think about too."

Jefferson frowned,wringing his hands.

"I..I just...Regina made me feel things I haven't felt in a long time and I needed something familiar to make it better,so I went to the blue caterpillar.I was so selfish,I didn't think about anyone.Not you,not her,and not any others.It was just what I was feeling and what was going on in my own head,I'm sorry,all of you.It wasn't right and it's not okay,I can't promise it won't happen again.But I will try harder this time,as long as you will help me."

Regina moved over,taking his hands and reassuring him that she would help as much as she possibly could and Paige moved to his other side.

Zelena shifted awkwardly,moving closer to Archie and mumbling.

"Perhaps we should leave them be for a bit?This just seems like a moment for just them..."

He nodded,standing with her and whispering back.

"I agree,would you like to join me for some coffee--er,cocoa at Grannies?"

She nodded and linked her arm with the therapists as they walked out.

"Why,yes I would,cricket."

~⚘~

"What the hell,Grandma?!"

Henry shouted,trying to get out of the ropes that bound him and Lily to the railroad tracks in the mines.Snow ignored him,fiddling with the carts.

The boy and his newly dubbed step-sister were convinced the woman had officially lost all her marbles,she kidnapped him from school and Lily from Ruby's while mumbling about 'evil dragon bitches'and'purifying the land from all the darkness...'

She had tried to get the dwarves to join in,but even they thought she was nuts and refused to leave what they were doing to take any part of it.Doc tried to warn Charming his ex was losing it,but he'd already taken off before it could be done.

But not to worry,Snow would not succeed in any plans she had.Lily shushed Henry when he started to yell again,nodding to the pair of mis-matched eyes staring back at them through the darkness.They couldn't see any other parts of the wolf's body,but they recognized the eyes well enough.

"Woman,you're absolutely barking,I can't let this go on anymore."

The mis-matched eyes belonged to a man with pale blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and a scraggly beard.He stepped out of the shaddows,dusting off imaginary dirt from his plum-colored suit and cracked his neck.

Snow jumped,pointing a stick of dynamite at the strange man.He raised a brow,looking like Maleficent a bit and flicked his hand simply.The stick of dynamite and all others disappeared from reach,the woman began to look panicked.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Why,I'm Loki!Normally,I don't get involved in human affairs.But see,I don't particularly like you trying to kill my grandbabies."

He snarled,proceeding to transform into the wolf they knew so well and ate Snow.Lily watched fascinated,cheering him on.Henry made a face,looking away.The boy was grateful for the saving and curious about the grandchildren bit,but his stomach really couldn't handle watching that.

Once the wolf finished,he transformed back and licked his lips clean of the blood.The man,Loki turned back and freed Lily and Henry before checking them over for any injuries.

"Ugh,I'm going soft."

He grumbled,Lily raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"What the hell was that grandbabies bit about,old man?!"

He smirked,taking a seat on the ground.

"Jumping right into it,I see.You get that feisty attitude from your grandmother,you know."

She stared him down,Henry sat down across from Loki and pulled the brunette woman down with him.

"Alright,alright.See,I used to be in love with your grandmother.She got sick of me fooling around and decided she could not handle being the part-time lover of a god,so we called it quits right before our youngest child,Maleficent was born.We made up the story that I was dead,that I was another dragon and agreed it was best she never met me.My boys only met me the once,they did not like me at all and had no problem helping keep up the lie.Anyways,I have stayed out of the mess as much as I can.But when my baby girl and Emma fell in love,all Hell broke loose around here and I had to step in.Don't get used to me or visits,because from now on you will only see me in my wolf form when absolutely necessary.I ask that you not tell Maleficent about this,but I understand if you do."

Loki explained,standing back up.Henry and Lily frowned,taking each word in and looking back at each other.It was obvious by the looks on their face,they had silently agreed not to tell the dragon.

"Good choice,I knew you two were smart.Anyways,I'm not leaving without a parting gift.You and your family have been through a lot,hopefully without Emma's mother stirring it all up things will calm down some.My sons,your uncles,and their mother will be found unconscious at the town line in about five minutes along with David,Kathryn,Fredrick,and Neal.Go on,get them."

He snapped his fingers,disappering and leaving the two to run out and do as they were told.Boy,what a day they'd had and it wasn't even noon yet.

~⚘~

Emma carefully held Willa,taking the nurse's advice and attempting to breast feed her.Either way,the babies would be fed breast milk.Just whether it be by bottle or from latching onto the nipple,that all depended on how they took to it.Sebastian caught on just about as soon as they attempted it for the first time,his sister was having some difficulties but seemed like she was going to latch on soon.They tried the bottle first with both,but Sebastian stubbornly refused and Willa seemed uninterested as she did with the nipple.

"Mal,she's doing it!"

The Savior said excitedly,pride written all over her face when she finally got Willa to feed.Maleficent looked up from changing Sebastian's diaper,smiling.

"Well,I'll be damned,she is.About time too,I was beginning to grow worried there for a bit."

Willa continued to feed,Sebastian cooed demanding his mother's attention and weakly kicked his tiny legs.Maleficent chuckled,picking him up carefully and wrapping him in a white,multi-colored poka dot blanket before sitting down next to her wife.

Emma lay her head on the dragon's shoulder,humming.

"I know it's really soon to talk about it,but do you want more kids one day?"

She asked softly,Maleficent kissed her head and nodded.

"Oh,yes,I want as many as you're willing to give me,my swan.Being a parent is one of my greatest joys,seeing how amazing you are with my babies is the best thing.I would love to see more of it,but only if that's what you want."

Emma smiled,looking up at her.

"I want that,"

Maleficent kissed her one time,long and deeply until Willa released the nipple and wailed in demand for Emma's attention and Sebastian elbowed the dragon for her's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra long chapter for you all,I plan on adding more Emma/Mal in the next one.I know I kind of focused this one on the sisters and stuff,but I got a lot of comments about the wolf and I saw where people were interested to see some Zelena/Regina interaction so there it is.Again,thank you to everyone that comments and kudos.Hope you enjoyed the chapter,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 23

Emma laid the twins down ever so carefully in their basinets,turning on the little mobiles and cooing at how adorable they looked in the tiny white onesies with the ducks on them Maleficent had gotten.

"Are they alright?"

The dragon asked softly,poking her head into the room.Emma nodded,tip-toeing out of the nursery and grabbing her wife's hand to lead her down the steps into the living room.

"Yes,they are.I saw their eyes start to flicker open,but that all stopped when I turned on the mobiles.I've got the baby monitors,that way we'll know if they wake up."

She had explained what baby monitors and all that type thing were long before Sebastian and Willa were ever born.Her dragon had surprisingly caught on quickly,interested in every bit of this world's technology.It was adorable,really.

"Good,you're such a good mother.I knew you would be,"

"I try,"

Maleficent hummed,pulling Emma close and knuzzling and kissing up her neck softly.The Savior bit her lip,turning her head to give the older woman more access.

"Horny dragon,"

Emma teased,Maleficent smirked and sucked a mark on her neck just below her ear.

"M-hmm,well,who could blame me?Look at what I'm married to,"

She purred,pulling back to make a show of looking Emma up and down.The Sherriff blushed,smiling and swatting her shoulder.

"Oh,you big flirt!You've already got me,flattery is not needed.Appreciated,but not necessary.If you want to have your wicked way so badly,just toss me over your shoulder an--Ah!"

Emma squealed,when Maleficent interrupted her teasing to actually toss the younger woman over her shoulder and start to carry her up to the bedroom.

"Mal!"

"What,dear?I'm just doing as you said..."

"I was teasing and you know it!"

Emma giggled,Maleficent smirked when she felt her wife slap her ass on the walk up the steps.

"Yes,well,don't deny you enjoy it."

"I wasn't,"

"Good."

Maleficent tossed Emma onto the bed,the Savior bit her lip and sat up to unbutton her top.Pregnancy and breast feeding had done wonders for her boobs,not that they weren't great before.But her wife definitely enjoyed them and she took full advantage of that.

The dragon bit her lip,growling lowly when the lavender top and bra were gone.Emma blushed,looking up at her innocently as she crawled over on all fours to the end of the bed where Maleficent stood.

"Don't you look at me like that,little swan,you know exactly what you're doing to me."

Emma pressed up against Maleficent,wrapping her arms around the dragon's neck as she nipped her jaw.

"Why,whatever do you mean?"

Smack!

Emma moaned as a firm hand came down on her ass,knowing without a doubt the cheek was bright red from the blow.

"Oh!"

Maleficent smirked,slapping the round flesh several times.She was in no way gentle and clearly,her swan was loving it.If the wanton moans were anything to go by,anyways.

"Mal,please,just fuck me already!"

Emma begged and didn't the dragon just love to hear it?Her strong,independent swan actually giving in and begging her.

Before the younger blonde could process what was happening,she was laying on her back with her pants ripped off and legs spread wide enough for the dragon to move between them.

Maleficent smashed her lips against Emma's,swallowing her moans as she thrust into her with no warning.The Sherriff was wet long before she was even taken to the bedroom,all her wife's teasing and touching getting to her throughout the day.She'd made a mess all over the sheets before the dragon even enterred her,blunt nails raked down the older blonde's back as she pounded into the Savior.

"Fuck,Mal!"

Just as they were about to finish,they heard the door open downstairs and several voices.Some voices Emma did not recognize,but Maleficent certainly did.

The dragon had gotten a far away look on her face,getting lost in thoughts when she heard all the people downstairs but her wife's needy whimper brought her back and she began to thrust into the younger blonde determinedly.

Emma moaned,leaning up and biting down on Maleficent's shoulder to muffle the sounds.The dragon moaned,reaching between them to rub her clit,sucking on the younger blonde's neck.

They came together only a few minutes later,panting and moaning each other's names.Maleficent lay down on top of Emma,her head on the Savior's chest.

"Ma!Mal!"

Henry called up the steps,Emma and Maleficent sighed before getting up and dressed.The two women shared a final kiss,then went downstairs to see what had been so important their teenaged son felt the need to call them down there.

The sight that greeted them stopped both Maleficent and Emma in their tracks when they reached the bottom of the steps,five men and one elderly woman that looked scarily like the dragon all sat in the living room with Lily.

"Mother?Draco?Demetri?Lucian?Xander?"

Maleficent mumbled so softly,Emma just barely heard and she was standing right next to her.The Savior wrapped her arms around her wife's waist,leaning up and whispering quietly.

"Love,I don't think they heard you,you're going to have to speak up.It's okay,I'm here.Hold my hand,if you need to.I know you all had some problems that lead to the whole estranged thing,but clearly they want to work something out if they're here now after all this time."

Maleficent nodded,taking a deep breath and holding Emma's hand before walking far enough into the room for the family of dragons to take notice of their prescense.

"Mal!My,you've grown so much!"

The woman,Maleficent's mother gasped and stood up when she saw her daughter out of the corner of dark blue eyes.Emma felt the dragon squeeze her hand tighter,she gave a reassuring squeeze back.

"That happens when you don't see or speak to someone for over fifty years,mother,"

The words weren't as cold as the woman expected them to be,but they could still see her flinch a bit.

"Please,that's in the past.We've all made some mistakes and this family has a lot of issues,can we just try and move on?I miss my baby and your brothers are some of the biggest bunch of idiots you would ever meet without you keeping them in line,"

Emma's giggle broke the tension,bringing all the dragon family's attention to her.She held the baby monitor in her free hand,listening to the twins snore and toot every once in a while.

"What?They sound just like Henry and Lily in their sleep,listen."

Henry and Lily blushed,Maleficent laughed when she heard it and nodded.

"They really do,but they really take after their uncle Xander when they do all that.He was the snorer of us all,but the farting comes from mother dearest.She'll deny it and blame the boys 'til Kingdom come,but we all know the truth."

Emma grinned,setting the monitor down on the small lamp table next to the couch and returning to her wife's side.

"Oh,really?I always just blamed Regina,even for Lily.It's just easier that way,"

Maleficent snorted,nodding.Henry and Lily twirled their fingers aroud their ears,making the "coo-coo"symbol while nodding to their mothers.The other six blondes watched the interraction,smiling softly when they saw how happy their Mal clearly was and the little family she had made.

The tallest blonde male tripping over his own two feet,falling face first onto the floor and busting his lip on the coffee table caught Maleficent and Emma's attention.

"Damn it,Draco,I swear you actually got clumsier.Do I need to start baby-proofing the place early for you?"

The man,Draco blushed and whined.

"Maaaa,Mal's being bitchy again!"

"What else is new?If you don't want her to be bitchy,don't be be a dumbass and trip over your own feet."

Their mother snorted,shrugging.Emma looked up at Maleficent,then back at the woman and hummed as she noted that her wife clearly took mostly after her.Hm,looks like the dragon would age well.Very well,not that she wasn't already.But this woman had gray streaks in her hair and a few wrinkles,yet still looked completely stunning and put some of the women around the Savior's age to shame with her beauty.

"Comparing,so you can see what you have to look forward to,dear?"

Emma blushed,Maleficent smirked.

"What can I say,the women in this family age well.Go ahead,have your look.Prepare yourself to have a fully fuckable wife even in her hundreds,"

Maleficent boasted,Emma snorted and buried her face in the older woman's chest to hide her blush and muffle her laughter.

"Oh,you are so full of yourself!"

"You love it,"

"Well,if I didn't,I probably wouldn't have married you or let you knock me up...twice."

The last part,even though mumbled softly was not missed by the dragons.

"You have children?"

"Twice?"

Emma looked up,focusing her attention fully on Maleficent for the time being.

"Yeah,twice.I'm pregnant,I took a test yesterday night while you were putting the babies to bed.At first,I thought it was a mistake and had Ruby bring me five more.All positive,you're going to be a mommy again."

Maleficent smiled,pulling Emma closer and rubbing her stomach.

"Well,that was the plan,sooner than we thought but that's alright."

After they had their little moment,the couple sat down in an arm chair.Emma in Maleficent's lap,the dragon's arms wrapped around her waist tightly and protectively as she motioned for her family to sit down and got them all caught up on everything.

Once the long story was wrapped up,Maleficent pointed to the kids.

"This is your grandchildren/neice and nephew,Lily and Henry.Lily is my daughter before I met Emma and Henry is her's before she met me,she shares custody of him with our friend,Regina.Sebastian and Willa are upstairs,sleeping.You can meet them when they wake up,"

Emma snuggled into her dragon,playing with Maleficent's hair.The older woman smiled,humming contently and rubbing her wife's back.

"So,I'm a grandmother of five?"

Maleficent and Emma nodded,watched amused as the older blonde woman turned to look at her sons.

"You hear that,boys?Your baby sister has managed to give me five grandbabies,when are you idiots going to start?You're certainly not getting any younger...or better-looking,you know?I don't even care if you just pick someone up off the street,I want grandchildren."

She demanded,the men grumbled and glared at their sister for getting their mother started.Lucky Maleficent had gone fifty years without dealing with all this,they had stuck by her side and clearly heard the woman's mouth quite a bit over this stuff.

"Mother,for the last time,I am married and given you four grandbabies.I don't care if you do think their mother is a whore and they're kind of ugly,they still exist and you have got to stop over-looking them..."

"Demetri,your wife is literally a harlot,you met her at a brothel and she already had all four of those little devils before you ever stuck it in her.Delude yourself all you want,but yeh aren't foolin' this old woman.Not then,not today,not tomorrow,and not any other day!"

Maleficent and Emma shared a look,this was going to be a long,interesting,exhausting day.They could already tell.

~⚘~

Emma had never envied Henry and Lily so much in her life,the teen and his new sister had snuck away with the excuse of having plans with girlfriends and such.Ever encouraging the growth of her family,Maleficent's mother all but pushed them out the door with not so subtle hints to forget about protection and just "let passion take over."

The men had gotten a quick escape too,not exactly being their mother's favorites and she looked really eager to get rid of them.Apparently fifty years of her son's company was plenty for the eldery woman,she actually did push poor Draco through a window when he lingered a bit.

Maleficent heard the slightest sound on the baby monitor that could have been their babies waking up or just little sounds they made,making her own escape and leaving poor Emma to sit with her mother-in-law.Oh,her dragon was going to pay for that later on,she silently swore.

"So..."

"Do you love my girl,Emma?"

"Of course,I do!Have from the moment I first saw her,"

She replied so quickly,she made the poor woman jump.But the question did sort of offend her,she hated when people accused her of not having any real feelings for her dragon.Maleficent and their kids were her whole fucking world,it was time everyone learned to accept that.

"Good,I don't want my baby getting hurt.She's a strong woman in every other way,but when it comes to love."

"I wouldn't hurt her for anything,she's my Mal.The last person I ever felt anything like that for was over fourteen years ago,they're dead now and I've made peace with it.I never expected to fall in love again,especially not with her.But I did and I don't regret it a bit,she's the best thing to happen to me besides the kids."

Judging by her mother-in-law's smile,that was exactly what she was waiting to hear.

"Good,now.Tell me where I can meet some good-looking men and women,even older people need their cobwebs dusted."

Yeah,she was definitely going to kick Maleficent's ass later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,there was a serious lacking of the Mills in this chapter but I just wanted to focus it on Maleficent and her family.Anyways,thank you to everyone who takes time to comment and kudos.Hope you enjoyed the chap,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 24

[trigger warning:if writing about men getting handsy and implications of rape bother you to read,skip over the first half.]

Maleficent's family had been in town for a week,each and every member finding a place to stay...but Lucian.Of course,the one brother that made Emma's skin crawl would be staying under the same roof as them.She would give him as much credit to be smart enough to behave around her wife,but there was something seriously off about that guy and avoided being around him alone as much as possible.Unfortunately,this morning was not going to be one of those moments.

Emma was making breakfast,Mal went out to get diapers and wipes.As small as their babies were,they could really go through some pampers.She shook her head,smiling fondly until she felt eyes on her.Lucian,ugh.How could she forget that sorry sack of shit was there?Oh,yeah,he normally spent the mornings sleeping off a hangover or avoiding some woman he pissed off the night before.

He'd only ever been awake one other morning when Maleficent wasn't there,he tried to cop a feel but Lily snuck into the room just in time to scare him off.She wouldn't get that lucky today,the only other people there were the babies and they were sleeping peacefully upstairs and showing no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

She exclaimed when Lucian came up behind her,wrapping an arm around her waist and actually moving his hand down to cup her between the legs.She would have turned around to punch him,but he anticipated the urge and pressed her front up against the wall to where she could not move.

"I see what my baby sis sees in you,you've got a nice little ass back here."

He growled,completely sober and proceeded to feel her up and make crude comments while she struggled to get away.Dr.Whale recommended she not use magic at all this time around in the pregnancy,due to where it was so soon after the last one and how she had the twins so early.So,basically she was completely screwed right now.

She whimpered,struggling to free herself.Suddenly,the weight of the giant man was gone and she turned to see her mother-in-law had been the one to pull him off of her.

"What in the Hell do you think you were doing,Lucian?!You always were a twisted,little fucker.I tried to get you help and everyone insisted you were okay,yet here you are molesting your sister's wife!"

She yelled,Lucian had the decency to blush.His mother shook her head,reaching into his chest and pulling out his heart surprisingly gently.

"Mother..."

"No,this isn't the first time this has happened.I hate that poor Emma had to be the victim here,but I couldn't justify this without you pushing me.You're my son and I love you,but you are not well and a danger to everyone around you.I caught you this time,but there's no promise I will the next.I didn't last time,I almost didn't this time and it's hard to tell how far you'd have gone."

He frowned,watching as the wrinkled hand clenched the slightest bit tighter around his heart.

"Mother...I'll...I'll get better..."

"Lucian,I have grandbabies,I can't take that risk.Look at what you've already done,you look at that poor woman right there.That's your sister's pregnant wife and you purposely waited until she had been told not to use magic,her only way of defense against a big man like you to do this to her.You planned this,I can't trust you now.It's not worth it,I gave you two chances already and you fucked up.It's time,I should have done this the first time I heard about you doing this kind of thing.I'm so sorry it had to end this way,my son."

Without waiting for another word from Lucian,his mother crushed that darkened heart to dust while looking at him with teary,dark blue eyes.

Emma stared wide-eyed,wondering how the woman could have managed to do that to her own son.

"You think I'm horrible,"

"No,just wondering how you had the strength to do that to your own son.I could never do it,for anything."

Maleficent's mother sighed,sitting at the table after disposing the lifeless body with a flick of her wrist.

"It had to be done,he wasn't well and it would have been worse to let him continue going on to hurt people than to do him that favor.He'll always be my boy and I love him,but it's actually a great weight off my shoulders to know he's gone now.Are you alright?I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner,I honestly didn't think he would go that far.I'd heard some things,but I was still blinded by motherly hope that he would show some control..."

Emma heard her voice crack,it broke her heart to see the strong woman starting to cry.She could only imagine how hard it was for her to process,she had just witnessed her son try to force himself on her daughter-in-law and killed him all in the same five minute time span.

The Savior wrapped her arms around her shoulders,holding her tightly and frowning.

"Don't worry about it,I'm fine.I get it,that was the first time he got any farther than a little handsy.And the handsy part was just barely once before,that's why I never brought it up.I didn't want to upset you or put Mal in a tough place,him being her brother and all."

"Believe me when I say this,there is no tough place.Mal would take your side in an instant,your her wife and the mother of her children.There is no doubt in my mind,you come first.But I appreciate you trying to save us the heartbreak,never do it again.If someone makes you uncomfortable or does the things he does again,even if it's a member of our family,you say something.Understood?"

"Yes,"

"Good girl,now I think it's time you sit down and relax a bit while I finish fixing the food.You've had a long morning,little one,"

Before she could process what was happening,Emma was now the one sitting down and her mother-in-law was frying the bacon.

She'd had some crazy mornings in her life time,but this certainly made it into the top ten.Somehow,the elder blonde's talking had eased her nerves completely and she found she really was fine after the attack.It was weird and she felt like she should be more upset than she was,but part of her saw it coming and her relief that he'd been caught and was gone out weighed anything else.It would probably hit her later,but she'd worry about it then.

~⚘~

Leroy,the town big mouth had run about screaming about how Snow was gone.That would explain why they saw so much of David,he was popping up everywhere with his son and new partners.

Maleficent had finally gotten back home,carrying several bags of diapers and wipes.She had enough to stock up for a good month or so,maybe more.

"Mal!"

"Oof!So excited to see me?"

Maleficent smiled,holding Emma tightly and looking down at her wife.The younger blonde buried her face in the dragon's chest,holding onto her for dear life.Something was off,she frowned.

"Always,"

The reply was muffled,Maleficent stroked her hair.

"What's wrong,my swan?"

She asked softly,not pushing.Emma would tell her when she was ready,simple as that.

"Your brother,Lucian,"

That didn't sound good,Emma went on to explain what happened.Maleficent clenched her fists,growling angrily.

"That son of a bitch!I am going to ressurrect him,just so I can kill him all over again.Sack of shit,touching my wife under my roof!"

"Baby,calm down,please.No stress,remember?He's gone,nothing happened.Everything's okay,I've got an appointment with Archie to talk it out later this week just to double check that I'm not going to like snap at some point.Please,just hold me and enjoy the rest of our day together?"

After a few moments and several deep,calming breaths later,Maleficent agreed and did as was asked of her.She held Emma the rest of the day,nobody said a word about it.The two were practically stuck like glue,only seperating to use the restroom and take care of the babies.

Willa and Sebastian babbled nonsense once they had woken up,being passed around the dragon family.Emma smiled,snuggling into Maleficent deeper.She had been clinging to her and everyone noticed,but it was understandable after how her morning went.There was nothing wrong with it,her wife was warm and safe.This was healthy,she was sure.

Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter,much sadder chapter.Sorry if this triggered anyone and I assure you,this is the last time you will see something like this come up in the story.I just,I don't know I feel like every family has that one creepy member and they were getting too peaceful now with Snow and Rumpel gone.Next chapter will have more of the Mills family....maybe.Anyways,hope you enjoyed it.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 25

Emma was fine,she swore to everyone.And for the most part,she was.So long as Maleficent was within her eye sight and holding her,anyways.If anyone else touched her--other than when she held the twins,of course and occassionally her mother-in-law--she flinched,freaking out until they moved a safe distance away and the dragon began to hold her once again.

It wasn't bad,really.She was seeking comfort in her wife,it was completely understandable.What was worrying was that Emma spent any second not being held or touching her wife in some way panicking,getting to the point she wouldn't let her dragon leave the house without her for anything at all and had basically shut everyone but Maleficent and the twins out.

"You're not well,my swan,please go to Archie.You had the appointment set up,why not go?I will be right there with you,"

"You won't let me go?"

Emma looked up at her,the words were mumbled so softly she almost didn't hear them.Maleficent kissed her forehead,holding the younger woman tighter.

"No,baby,I won't."

After a few moments of silence,Emma nodded and twirled a strand of Maleficent's hair around her finger.

"Okay,I'll go.On the condition you never leave my side,you're in that office with me and you don't let him get close enough to touch me."

"Deal."

At first,it hadn't been a big deal.Completely understandable she would want to be so close to her wife after the incident,but now it was beginning to worry everyone.Even Jefferson noticed and he hardly paid attention to anyone outside of Paige and Regina,so that was saying something.

~⚘~

"Emma,why is it that you feel like Maleficent always has to hold you?"

Archie asked softly,sitting on the far side of the room.As requested,he tried to keep as large and safe a distance as possible.This wasn't his first patient like that,surely not to be his last either.

"I don't feel safe if she's not..."

Maleficent squeezed her hand,Emma didn't even wait for Archie to speak before continuing.

"He never dared come near me like that when Mal was around,especially not when she was holding me.Anytime she let me go,that's when it would start.That's when I would feel the eyes all over my body,when he would get bold and sneak a touch every so often,and--"

"And when she left that morning,you were alone and defenseless.Leaving him the perfect opportunity to get you and you've been attached to Maleficent ever since?"

Archie finished,smiling sympathetically.She nodded,looking down at her lap.Maleficent frowned,pulling Emma into her lap and mumbling.

"Well,that's not going to happen again,my swan.Nobody is going to touch you,"

"How do I know that?We didn't think it would happen,then it did..."

"Because I'm making a promise never to leave you alone again,not like that.I can't be stuck to your side all hours of the day,but I can stay home and be with you.It's not like we're struggling,dragons are known for their wealth for a reason.We hoard a shit tone of jewels and other valuables,I can sell some of that until we're completely fine and taken care of for the next couple of years.And if for whatever reason I need to leave the house,you can either go with me or my mother will be there with you."

Emma took in her words,nodding.

"It's going to take some time to stop clinging,but..."

"That's fine,I don't mind holding you.It's just worrying how desperately you needed it,Emma,I've never seen you like that and nobody else has either.I'm not the only one that's noticed,everyone sees it.At first,you were seeking comfort.Now,it's like you have to have it.It's just not healthy to be so dependent on that,"

"Maleficent is right,Emma,but that's why people like me exist.To be here for you to talk to,I want you to start coming to see me regularly.She can even stay in here with you,the whole time."

Emma looked up at Maleficent,then back at Archie and nodded slowly.She rubbed her stomach,laying her head on the dragon's chest.

"Okay,but I may go to jail somewhere in between sessions.."

"Why is that?"

Archie furrowed his brows,Emma looked him in the eye and then back at Maleficent.

"Because if she leaves me alone with her mother,I'm gonna kill one of them."

Maleficent smirked.

"Aw,but she likes you..."

"Of course,she does.I'm amazing,but she's nuts and even you need a break from her."

"Good point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say about this chap,I just felt like it needed to be added it there somewhere and I wanted to get it over with so Emma/Mal can get back to normal.Anyways,hope you enjoyed it.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fic.

Chapter 26

With Snow gone,things around town got weird.For one thing,David took the news extremely hard despite the ending of the relationship and began to take up the new title of "Town Drunk."When Leroy had been drinking and causing trouble,they could at least catch him before he got too bad and lock him in a cell to sleep it off....David was not that easy.

Charming had a five day streak of going to Emma and Maleficent's house,screaming at the top of his lungs that it was their fault his wife was dead and he was going to get his revenge at three a.m. and passing out on the front lawn after peeing on the porch and puking all over himself.

The new Sherriff was afraid to arrest him,their loyalties lying completely with those considered heroes and still looking to the former King like the sun shined right out his ass.So,basically David got by with waking up Sebastian and Willa every night,urinating all over his daughter's house,sleeping on private property,and getting drunk in public with no punishment whatsoever.And when Maleficent would threaten to take action herself,that only caused a mob of Charming supporters to come and disturb them and their children late in the night too.

Emma refused to get involved anymore than when David brought her name into it,deciding her unborn child was much more important and she needed to be careful and keep the stress as low as possible.They already had two premature babies,it wasn't a dream to have three.Of course,her wife agreed and stayed by her side instead of going out and making things worse.Maleficent's brothers,that was a whole other story.

But the thing was,Draco,Lucian,Xander,and Demetri,and Oliver-he had just popped up out of nowhere,apparently that brother had a tendency to wander off and get himself lost a lot-did not live with their sister and felt they had every right to defend their family and go after David and his supporters....it did not go well.Draco and Demetri got locked in a cell,Xander lost a pinkie somehow and it was later told Grumpy had apparently bitten it off,and poor Oliver got ran over when he was trying to find his way back home.

~⚘~

"Amazing,I'm supposed to go for my ultrasound to see my baby and instead I'm trapped in my own goddamned house because my father decided to get drunk off his ass and block off my doors and windows!And due to being pregnant and careful,I can't even use magic to get out.But here's the real kicker,Gina,my wife had to go to bail her brothers out of jail in the middle of the night and now she's nowhere to be found and I can't get ahold of her!"

Lily was learning magic,but she didn't have it under control enough to help with the house situation.Even if she had,she'd taken to sleeping at the Jolly Roger in between Ruby and Killian since David started his bullshit.Loving sibling and daughter she may be,but she was still a selfish,irresponsible,fully grown woman and decided her sleep and peace at mind was more important than helping her family deal with all of this.

Henry was lucky,he'd...bravely volunteered to stay with Jefferson and help Paige keep the man in line.So,he was not there.It was just Emma and the babies,the twins who were crying and spitting up.She tried to hold and comfort them,but they wanted Maleficent and only cried harder and got more upset when she picked them up.Sebastian and Willa ate earlier,they're diapers were changed,and their naps were interrupted by David.So,now she was stuck with two very sleepy,upset twins who just wanted their other mother who was nowhere to be found.

"Emma,calm down,I'm on my way.I found Mal,she's at the station.They arrested her too and she didn't want to use magic to get out of it,knowing it would only make things worse--"

"Get her out,"

"What?You have an appointment..."

"I don't care,either you go get her out first or you come get me and I'll be getting her out and having a word with the new guy.He may hold the new title as Sherriff since those ass wipes voted me out and all this stuff came up,but I am an angry Mama Bear wanting my wife back!So,don't fuck with me right now!"

Regina had to pull the phone away from her ear when the former Sherriff started yelling,only Maleficent could calm her friend down at this point.She made the decision to turn around and go get the dragon first,an angry,hormonal pregnant woman was sooo not what they needed going to deal with the Sherriff right now.And being this upset certainly wasn't good for the baby,not to mention the squalling babies she had heard in the background.No wonder Emma sounded ready to rip her hair out,she could only imagine how horrible it was at home for the blonde.

"Get her out,now.I'm the Mayor,you listen to me."

Despite her status as the former Evil Queen and being friends with the Drakefords,Regina was still the Mayor and had enough people on her side for him to know better than to fight her too much.

Will reluctantly let Maleficent out of her cell,yelping in pain and dropping to the ground when the dragon kneed him in the crotch.At Regina's raised eyebrow,she stated simply.

"I told her I wouldn't use magic to make things worse,I never said a thing about that.Stupid bastard deserved it,you should've heard some of the nasty things he's said in the last couple of hours.Even I don't use some of those words and as we all know,I'm certainly no prude!"

Regina sighed,rubbing her head.

"Whatever,I don't want to know.Emma is losing it,David has the windows and doors blocked off.The babies are fussing and she can't get them to calm down,it's a mess there."

She was too busy explaining things that Maleficent running out as soon as she said the part about Emma losing it.When she finished,Regina huffed as she saw the only ones there to listen were the brothers and William.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"When you first started yammering,"

"You should've known as soon as you said Emma was upset,she was gone."

"Little sis is a protective thing,doesn't really stick around for the babbling once she's heard the part she cares about."

Regina rolled her eyes,the men were giving her a headache.As soon as one said something,the other chimed in.Things like this made her so very grateful she grew up raised as an only child and Henry had no siblings while she was caring for him all by herself,they really did.

She didn't even waste a second giving the brothers a response,turning on her heels and walking out.Maleficent was going to take care of Emma,now she had to go check on the Hatter.He had an appointment with Archie and Gods knew he couldn't afford to miss even one therapy session,she sighed.

~⚘~

Emma was having a full blown panic attack,on the floor crying and shaking by the time Maleficent finally broke through and got into the house.David was long gone,thankfully.Apparently,he needed to sleep on the boos and she would happily have given him a nice dose of Sleeping Curse if he hadn't already been a victim of it...that was it.Her eyes lit up as the idea hit her on the way up the stairs,improve her curse.

Oh,the residents of Storybrooke supporting David should be very scared right about now,the wheels in Maleficent's head were turning.Once Emma was calmed down and everything needed to be done as far as the kids went,she was going to work on making it so the Sleeping Curse would affect even those who had already been under it.And this time,a simple kiss would't even be able to break it.

"Sh,my swan,I'm here.I'm here,everything's going to be okay."

Maleficent cooed,wrapping her arms tightly around Emma.The younger blonde sniffed,snuggling deeper into the embrace and burying her face in the dragon's chest.

The babies stopped crying when they heard their mother's voice,gibberish and giggles filling the room.The dragon smiled softly at the twins,then turned her attention back to Emma.

"He boarded up the windows and door while you were gone,I couldn't get out.I didn't know where you were!I'm losing it Mal,I really am.This stress is too much!Why can't people leave us alone?!"

Emma cried,looking up at Maleficent with red,puffy eyes.The sight made her fists clench,this was all those damned Charming's fault.

"I know,baby,I know.Because some people cannot stand for us to be happy,it kills them to think a villain and a hero's daughter could be good for each other.But not to worry,my love,they will be dealt with very soon."

The words were growled,Emma shivered and wiped her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes,really."

"How?"

"Leave those worries to me,my swan,go get cleaned up and we'll reschedule your appointment.After that,we'll cuddle until you fall asleep.Sound good?"

"Perfect."

"Good,"

Maleficent and Emma got up,the Savior went to do as she was told and her dragon went to check on and play with the babies.

Ah,this was going to be interesting.The previously dormant "scary,dragon bitch" side was about to come back out and Emma was going to get to see it for the first time,Maleficent wondered how her wife would react to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo,David woke up the Scary Dragon Bitch.Hope you enjoyed the chapter,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 27

Maleficent had been known to be awful in her day,but this mess with David brought out a particularly nasty side of the dragon.Only her swan and babies-including Lily and Henry-got to see the calm,tame side at this point.She was well and truly sick of Charming and ready to be done with them,just about every hour of the day was spent in the basement working on her curse.

Of course,Emma and the twins went down there until she started actually experimenting with her work.Then she did make them go back upstairs,not wanting to risk harming their unborn child or Sebastian and Willa in case something went horribly wrong with the her magic.

"So,explain what all this is supposed to do."

Emma mumbled,coming up behind Maleficent and wrapping her arms around the older woman's shoulders.The babies were asleep,Henry was still at Jefferson's,Lily was off doing only Gods knew what with whoever,and it was just the two of them in the house for now.Maleficent's mother had gone hunting for a bed mate,Emma shuddered and shook off those thoughts.As good as the woman looked for her age,no one wanted to picture their mother-in-law like that.Period.

"Well,for one thing,it will effect previous victims of the sleeping curse.Unlike the first version,no kiss will wake a slumbering fool from this one.If everything goes as planned,nothing will.But if something does rouse them,at least I'll have the peace of mind that they suffered more than they will ever be able to recover from.See,this time around it is not just a simple rest.This one,they will suffer horrible nightmares of their worst fears coming to life.It will be like one of those fitful sleeps where you wake up panting and sweating,only there will be no waking and whatever pain inflicted on them in the sleep will reflect on their body in our world."

Maleficent informed her happily,clearly having put a lot of thought into it.Truth be told,the dragon had always been a bit embarrassed of the first version of her sleeping curse.It was the first thing she did when she was brought out of her depression and pride filled her to begin with when she put that damned Princess Aurora into a deep sleep she could supposedly never wake from,but that pride was swept away as soon as Prince Phillip came into the picture and word of her failure spread.So,this was more than just getting back at David for her.

"My,you've been busy.Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?And how sexy you are when you get like this,hm?"

Emma mumbled,kissing up the older woman's neck and sucking a mark just behind her ear.Pregnancy was making her so horny and bitchy,half the time she wanted to bite people's heads off and the rest of the time she wanted to shove Maleficent's face between her legs.

Maleficent smirked,reaching a hand up to thread her fingers in Emma's hair and gently scrape her nails along the Savior's scalp.

"Indeed,I have.Everyday,my swan,I never get tired of hearing it.A real ego boost,continue to do so.And oh,really,is that so,my swan?"

"Good,I will.And yes,you are."

Maleficent turned her head,smashing their lips together and using her dragon strength to pull Emma into her lap.The younger woman had gained quite a bit of weight now that she was moving farther along into the pregnancy,but she still looked amazing and her dragon didn't mind a bit that she had the extra chance to show off her strength to lift her and such.Honestly,Maleficent preferred her like this,with more meat on her bones.It wasn't that she was fat by any means,she just had a rounded belly and she wasn't nearly as small and to the dragon,unhealthy-looking now.

"You don't want me in your lap,I'm huge...I'll crush your legs.."

Emma mumbled against her lips,insecurity creeping in.The rare times she had reason to leave the house,word of the Saviors weight gain had spread around town and she was more self-conscious these days.Maleficent swatted her ass,growling warningly.

"Stop that,I don't want to hear another thing like that again.You are my beautiful swan and I don't like anybody,not even you talking badly about my Emma.You are not fat,at all.This belly,that is our baby growing.This extra weight everyone's talking about,that goes to your breasts and bottom.Obviously,I am not complaining about either.And honestly,even if you weren't pregnant,I'd still encourage you to gain a bit of weight.Yoy were so small,it actually looked unhealthy and we will be talking about it later on when everything's settled down once again.I get the feeling all this self deprecation and insecurity has a lot more to do with it than high metabolism,"

Emma took in her words,looking down at her lap and nodding.She took a deep breath,blushing in embarrassment when she realized she had ruined a good moment and upset her dragon.Maleficent tilted her head up,knuzzling their noses together.

"Now,don't look away from me.I want to see that beautiful face,"

Maleficent said softly,peppering kisses all over her face.Emma laughed,her flushed face no longer from embarrassment.

"Mal!"

The dragon grinned victoriously over having made Emma feel better,even though she had to scold her.Those town's people were awful,she couldn't stand half of them.Considering the majority of them looked like they could use some of those old fitness video tapes or whatever those things were the Savior had shown her in a movie store when she and Lily were educating her on modern time things,she didn't really see where they had any room to talk about Emma's weight.

"Yes?"

"So many kisses,"

"M-hmm and my swan deserves every.single.one.of.them."

Maleficent punctuated the last few words with a kiss,earning a happy squeal from Emma.

"Really?"

"Yes,really."

Cries filled the room,coming from the baby monitor.Emma and Maleficent checked the time,the twins were probably hungry again.

Emma got up,looking at Maleficent and grabbing one of the dragon's hands to pull her up.

"Come on,you need a break.You can get back to work once I've put them back to bed...oh!"

Emma squeaked and moaned softly when Maleficent's hand came down on her ass firmly,the dragon smirked.

"Fine,fine.I miss my babies and who am I to turn up a chance to get a peek at your breasts?And that was for telling me what to do,we both know I am the boss here."

"That's what I'm saying,they're looking pretty great and I may let you give them some attention if you stick around long enough for the babies to go to bed.And yes,you are.But that doesn't change the fact I have you wrapped around my finger,"

Instead of replying with words,Maleficent simply kissed Emma deeply and nudged her to move up the stairs with a much gentler swat to her behind.

~⚘~

Emma finished feeding the twins,gently laying them back down in their bassinetts and turning on the mobiles.She cooed quietly,leaning into Maleficent's side.

"They look so much like you,"

She mumbled,it was true.They did,Willa was finally growing hair and it was nearly the same shade as Maleficents and both had her eyes.But they had Emma's dimpled chin,that and her ears.

Maleficent smiled,nodding and rubbing Emma's side.

"They do,the next one will probably take more after you.Our little bean,"

She said softly,a hand moving protectively over Emma's stomach.They found out they were expecting a boy this time around,she wondered if it would have dark hair or take more after his mothers.It was about a 50/50 chance,she supposed.Either way,she would love him just the same.All she cared were two simple things,that her children were happy and healthy.

"I hope,you've got yourself a little army here.The twins take after you in looks,Lily in attitude,and you're slowly but surely dragging Henry to your side.All I've got is the dog,"

Oh,yeah,Maleficent had surprised Emma by bringing home a dog.Archie recommended to help with her need to cuddle and have someone by her side nearly all the time that they get a pet,the dragon chose a beautiful black pitbull puppy.It was at the shelter,no one else had even contemplated adopting the poor thing all because of its breed,so she brought it home to Emma those months ago and she didn't regret it a bit.Gus,as her swan had named him was a part of the family now and they all loved him.

Maleficent chuckled quietly,kissing Emma's cheek.

"Oh,you poor thing,he's a good one to have on your side.The only time he leaves you is to go outside long enough to tinkle and do his business,maybe hunt a squirrel or bird."

It was true,Gus stayed by her side almost twenty four hours a day.He didn't even leave the room when she and Maleficent were having their private time,he just sat at the door and slept.They tried to put him outside in the hallway at first,but he just whimpered and scratched at the door the whole time.

Emma smiled,nodding and attacking Maleficent with kisses on every inch of skin she could reach.

"That's true,I never did thank you properly for getting him.You're so sweet,my wonderful,amazing dragon."

Maleficent backed them out of the nursery,shutting the door and leaving it cracked open a bit.She finally let out her laughter,keeping in mind to be quieter for the babies.

"Oh,my swan,you thank me everyday with that beautiful smile I wake up to.Best thing in this entire world to me is knowing I get to come home and see you as my wife and my babies here."

Emma blushed,smiling brightly at the words and wrapping her arms around Maleficent's neck.

"Gah,you're gonna give me a cavity.You're too sweet,Mal,you really are."

Her stomach growled loudly,Maleficent pulled her closer and rubbed her round belly.The dragon leaned down,kissing Emma softly.

"Come on,let's get you fed.Then,I will finish up working on the spell that will doom your father to life of eternal Hell,then we can finish loving on each other."

Emma smiled,kissing back and mumbling against her lips.

"I love how you say that,you make the most terrible things sound cheery."

"Well,dear,that's because I'm happy when I say them.Very few things bring me such joy,I'll list them.1.My swan,2.my children,all five of them,and 3.Making my enemies life as miserable as I possibly can."

"Beautiful,"

Emma clapped,Maleficent grinned viciously and made a show of bowing.The younger blonde reached into the vase on the stand in the hallway,picking some petals off the flowers and throwing them at the dragon.

"Thank you,thank you.I'll be here forever!"

Emma giggled,leading Maleficent down the stairs to the kitchen by her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah,I can't believe we're this far into the story.Anyways,there may be more updates later on today.It's my day off and I got a lot of time on my hands,we'll see what happens.Hope you enjoyed the chapter,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 28

"Mal?"

"Yes,Emma?"

"Okay,so catch me up a bit.I take a nap for what,three hours?Then I wake back up and Storybrooke is gone,we're in the Enchanted Forest.How did that happen?"

Maleficent blushed,fiddling with her staff and mumbling.

"I got a little excited..."

Emma looked around,they were in a castle.The babies bassinetts were moved to a room next to the bedroom they were in,clearly the dragon had been up and moving about for a while longer than she had been awake.

"Let me guess,put most of the town's people to sleep and got a bit homesick,so now we are back in your old castle?"

"Yes...and how do you feel about that?"

Maleficent looked at her finally,leaning most of her weight on the staff she held in her left hand.All that magic took a lot out of the dragon,Emma moved to wrap an arm around the older blonde's waist to help support her.

"I feel like Storybrooke was boring and no place for four and possibly five dragons to roam about,but next time you think of a life-altering plan at least give me some kind of warning."

Emma rubbed her huge stomach,Maleficent smiled and stumbled over to sit down on the bed.She was slowly gaining her strength back,but she would need much rest after her little stunt.

"Duly noted,my love,"

Emma smiled,fluffing the pillows and helping Maleficent lay down.

"Good,now get some sleep.I'll wake you in time for dinner,"

"Where are you going?"

"To check on the babies and take a quick look at the damage you caused while I was sleeping,"

Maleficent smirked,looking extremely satisfied with herself.

"Good,give them plenty of lovings for me.And wait until I wake up,I don't want you roaming around out there alone.Being a strong woman won't stop a large beast from attacking and possibly killing you out here,my swan."

Emma shivered at the smirk,nodding and waving a dismissive hand.

"I will and gah,don't worry.I didn't mean I was going outside,dragon,I'm just going to look around the castle and get a peek through the windows.I'm too huge to waddle around out there,the Enchanted Forest does not need to see its first penguin because I got nosy,love."

Maleficent grinned,no doubt picturing Emma hobbling all over the grounds outside with her huge belly and mis-matched slippers.

"It would be funny,though."

"Yeah,speaking of your twisted sense of humor.Just where is my dad and how bad is it?"

Maleficent's grin turned malicious.

"Oh,he's here,my precious swan.Actually,he's lying on a bed in one of the guest rooms.I didn't want to take a chance of anyone stumbling upon him and attempting to wake the sleeping moron,here we can keep an eye on him and you won't worry too much about your father's safety."

Emma nodded,rubbing her stomach.As much as she hated to admit it,some part of her still cared about what happened to David and Maleficent knew it.The woman said she kept him there to keep anyone from waking him up,but the younger blonde knew her wife was a big ole softie when she wanted to be and put him in a bedroom instead of the dungeons for Emma.

The former Sherriff moved over to the bed as fast as she could,moving to tackle Maleficent and plant kisses over every inch of visible skin.Her dragon's shocked gasps quickly turned to laughter,then soft moans.

"Don't get me worked up if you're not going to stick around to take care of me,"

Maleficent growled when Emma started to suck marks all over her throat and generous cleavage,straddling her waist.

Emma sat up,undoing her robe to reveal she was completely naked underneath and started to rock her hips a bit.

"Oh,believe me,I'm going nowhere just yet,my dragon.You're so sweet and thoughtful to me,now I must fuck your brains out as a thank you."

"Better than a card any day,"

"M-hmm,now shut up and kiss me,woman."

~⚘~

In the guest room,way down the hall from the kids' and master bedrooms there was more crying than screaming heard.Not sad crying,but the tears of a person breaking down completely in their most terrified moments.It was music to the dragons that could actually hear it's ears,honestly.

Lily's bedroom was the closest,she lay awake in her bed and listened to him with a content smile on her face.It seemed twisted and kind of was,but he screwed them over in a way that could never be forgiven and it was only fair he suffer for it.

While everyone in the real world were all content and happy,David was literally living a nightmare in the realm of dreams.

"Lily,please,I'm sorry.I didn't want to do it,Emma,you know your daddy loves you and I just wanted what was best for you!Maleficent,you had to know it wasn't my idea,it was Snow!I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry..."

He dropped to his knees before the three women sneering and looking down at him disgustedly,sobbing pathetically.

"You failed me,daddy,we were supposed to be a happy family and you messed it up.Why'd you have to throw me in that wardrobe?You could have kept me and we'd all have been together,what's it matter what happens when you're together with someone you love?"

"I could have become a better person,a child changes people.My villainous ways would have been put behind me,my baby could have been happy and healthy with her mother but instead you just had to take her away from me.Why,David,why must you do that?Are you so selfish?!"

"My life was Hell because of you!Stop blaming your wife,you could have put your foot down.She listened to you back then,you could have put a stop to it all.You're the reason I am the way I am,you put your precious baby's darkness in me and now I have no choice what I want to be.It's your fault!All your fault!You did it!"

They began to corner him,shouting these guilty thoughts he had had over the years over and over again.The women never hurt him,didn't even really touch the man.All they did was bring his worst fear to life,the person he loved more than anything ganging up with the people he hurt the most and shouting his own worst thoughts at him.

See,it was awful when he thought them himself.But he could tune it out and take his mind off it then,he can't do that now.He has to listen to it,in their voices for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo,finally got chap 28 up.Sorry it took so long,I've had to write it around working and stuff.But it's finally here and hopefully the next chap will be up sooner,hope you enjoyed it.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Alright,chapter 29 will be up soon.I have a day off tomorrow and I plan to spend it writing some,so hopefully you can expect some updates.No promises,though.Anyways,moving on from that.The whole sped up dragon pregnancy,Emma's going to be having Mal's baby soon and we need a name.I can't decide which one I like best to go with,so I am going to let all you readers decide :)

 

For a boy:

Orion Nicholas 

Damien Sylvester

Domonic Myron

Rowan Alexander

For a girl:

Ella Joane

Darcy Melanie

Genevieve Rosaline 

Gwendolyn Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that sweet of me to get you all excited,thinking the next chap was up to post this haha :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 29

Emma rubbed her belly,they'd been back in the forest for a good two months now and she was finally starting to adapt.Lily and Henry caught on pretty quickly,the woman excited for the extra room to spread her wings and their son just happy to get to live his medieval dreams.Maleficent,well,she'd never seen her wife so content and satisfied.Back in Storybrooke,it was like a cage for the dragon and here she knew the land well and had plenty of space to roam.

"It won't be long til you get to come out and play with your big brothers and sisters,"

She cooed,the baby didn't move.It rarely did for her,this little one was their Mother's baby through and through.Emma huffed,waddling to the window.

Maleficent and Lily were outside flying in their dragon forms,showing off.Henry had met Violet who had immediately stolen his heart,they made him stay in his step-mother's sight or at least his step-sisters when he was out with his girlfriend.More than a time or two they'd caught the teens attempting to run off and get married,Emma shook her head.

Suddenly,Maleficent flew up to the window and Emma laughed when she knuzzled her large,scaly snout up against the glass.Playing along,she rubbed her hand up against the other side like she was petting her.

"You silly thing!Ah!"

Emma's teasing was cut off by a gasp,her water broke.She looked down and then back up at Maleficent wide-eyed,having no idea what was going to happen from here.They hadn't found a hand maid to deliver the baby yet,there were only so many people qualified in the area that didn't have a problem with her or her wife/their family.The in-laws were off doing Gods knew what,Gods knew where and hadn't had much to do with them in the last month.So,Maleficent's mother and Draco were no longer an option.

The baby was earlier than they expected,her due date wasn't for another week and a half.She was so caught up in her thoughts,she didn't notice the dragons,Henry,and Violet coming back in and moving her to lie down on the bed.

She cried out as a painful contraction hit her,Maleficent was by her side almost immediately and holding one of her hands.

Lily disappeared and reappeared with Zelena,looking annoyed as ever.The red-head,however,looked smug.After the Wicked Witch's pregnancy got farther along,the brunette stopped attempting to keep up the sexual relationship they had started and Regina's sister finally gave the Psycologist a chance.Now,Lily saw Archie frequently for therapy and she had taken to avoiding Zelena.So,of course the woman found it hilarious she would seek out her help.

To be frank,Emma wanted nothing to do with their drama.And if she heard them getting started at all,she was going to skin and  feed Zelena and Archie to Maleficent and beat Lily with their bones.Her mood swings throughout this pregnancy gave her a much darker attitude when angry,no doubt the dragon impregnanting her had a lot to do with that one.She rolled her eyes,gritting her teeth and squeezing her wife's hand when another much worse contraction hit.

"Ah,natural child birth with no medication.It's a bitch,right?"

Zelena said all too cheerfully,patting her own mostly flat belly.Little Margot had been born not that long ago,so Emma didn't bite the red-head for her comment.And when she says bite her,one would think the sentence would be finished with "her head off."But no,the blonde had actually gotten to a point where she bit people.

"Careful,she bites."

Henry warned his aunt,cringing.Zelena cackled,apparently finding the thought more amusing than scary.She waved him off,shaking her head and sobering up quickly.

"Ah,well.I'll be fine,go on and find something to do.No young boy that is not about to be a father himself needs to see this,run along outside for a bit.You,girl,whatever your name is,go get me a bucket of water and some rags.Maleficent,I hope those sheets aren't favorites or expensive.Lily,go fuck yourself or something."

Zelena demanded,rolling up her sleeves.Henry didn't need to be told twice,he ran out of the room before she had even finished her sentence to him.Violet looked offended the red-head didn't know her name at this point,but did as she was told.Maleficent shrugged,waving a dismissive hand and leaning down to kiss Emma's sweaty forehead.Lily huffed,flipping her off and moving to hold her step-mother's other hand.

Violet came back shortly with the bucket and rags,Zelena used her magic to heat it up.After that,she heard Emma scream loudly and start to breath in and out.It was time,the baby was coming.

Four hours later,several screams threatening to cut Maleficent's dick off,lots of cursing,Lily throwing up and swearing to never have kids of her own,and Violet making an vow to herself about being a virgin eternally and never letting Henry and his "snake" anywhere near her "garden",Zelena grinned when Emma gave the final push and a baby's wails drowned out any other sounds.

"Congratulations,you've got a beautiful little boy."

She let Maleficent cut the umbilical chord,then wrapped the newborn in a pale yellow blanket.Emma sat up,gasping when she saw him.He was so tiny with a head full of dark,curly hair and the darkest blue eyes,she hoped they would stay that color.His nose was exactly like Maleficent's and he had her eye shape,but he had Snow's chubby cheeks.

As much as she despised her mother,Emma couldn't help but smile when she saw the smallest reminder of her.Mistakes and anger aside,she still gave birth to her and it was nice to see an innocent face to make her think of Snow.His little ears actually kind of made her think of David,she started to cry and Zelena carefully lay the baby in her arms.

Maleficent sat on the edge of the bed,wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders,and pulling her closer.

"I know,he looks like them,my swan.At least now when you think of your parents,it can be happy thoughts.Maybe now,I can finally let go of my own grudge a little bit."

The dragon said softly,kissing sweaty,blonde locks.Emma nodded,laying her head on the older woman's chest and cradling their son close to her own.

"Yeah,maybe.What do you think,little Mr.Rowan Alexander?"

The baby looked up at her,crying and rooting around for her nipple.Emma laughed,readjusting her hold and pulling down her nightgown to help guide him to it.He latched on immediately,little eyes shutting as Rowan began to feed and slowly drift off.

"I don't think acting like your mother is really an answer to my question,kiddo,but alright."

She joked,Maleficent snorted and mumbled.

"But at least I can actually find and get to what I'm looking for easily on my own,"

"Ugh,I'm going to have to pull a Vangough and chop off my ears if you two keep at it!"

Lily groaned,Maleficent scrunched up her nose and tilted her head.

"What the Hell is a "Vangough"?"

Emma snickered,turning her head to kiss Maleficent's chest and explain patiently.

"He was an artist with some mental heath issues,he's best known for his "Starry Nights" painting and cutting off his ear."

Maleficent nodded,rubbing her head.

"Ah,alright.I think you have a fetish,first the one-handed man and now you're telling me of one with one ear.Do I need to gouge out an eye or something to keep you interested or..."

The dragon teased,having heard the rumors of when people thought Emma and Hook were together.

"Oh,bite me!"

Emma laughed,then gasped and moaned when Maleficent did as she was told and bit down on the younger woman's neck.

"Woah,break it up.You've got three young babies to care for,we don't need a fourth added so soon.Don't make us seperate you two..."

Zelena clapped her hands to get their attention,threatening very seriously.After her own baby had been born,Archie was like a dog in heat,and Regina really did seperate the two of them.So,they had no doubt she would do it to Emma and Maleficent.

"Oh,fine,fine.We'll calm it down...for now."

Emma smirked,Maleficent bit her ear before carefully taking Rowan from her wife and holding the baby tightly.Lily,she had never gotten to hold when she was born.And with the twins,they had been so tiny that she was almost afraid to hold them in the very beginning.So,holding a newborn baby was a very special and new experience for the woman.

Seeing the dragon content to hold her son,the rest of the room just sort of calmed down.Emma thanked Zelena quietly for coming,the woman waved her off with a wicked grin before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke to do only Gods knew what with Archie while Regina was babysitting.Lily sat at the foot of the bed,waiting her turn to hold her brother.And Violet went to get Henry,Emma pulled the blankets over herself and snuggled into Maleficent's side.

Everything was perfect,nothing could go wrong now.And of course,she just had to jinxx them with that thought.

~⚘~

With a gift comes a burden,Zeus gave Regina Henry Sr. back and Hades gave the rest of the world Cora back.Whether it was more to punish the land of the living or get rid of her to save his own damn sanity,the world may never know.But whatever the reason may be,the woman was back and ready to wreak havoc.

When she was living,all she cared about was power.Making sure her daughter became Queen,attempting and failing to become the Dark One herself,but now she had a new goal.Revenge.

Only not on Snow White,obviously.No,that was too simple.Even if the perky hero were still alive,she wouldn't go after her.But a happy,little family of dragons she had her eyes set on a special little boy who had only been born hours ago.

The one chance of bringing the powers of the Dark One back,her best way of hurting the former White Queen.Nothing better to hurt a hero than to turn a loved one dark,especially when that darkness is the most evil one could possibly be.

One thing was for sure,Maleficent and Emma had a lot of pain and strife coming their way.Enemies may have to put their issues aside and work together to defeat Cora once and for all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 29 is finally up,sorry it took so long.I looked through the comments and everyone seemed to favor the name Rowan,so that's the one I went with.Anyways,all of you Cora haters are going to be super pissed at me for bringing her back but it had to happen.Hope you enjoyed the chapter,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 30

The news that Cora was back did not reach anyone of importance's ears just yet,she wanted to make an entrance.That blasted Snow had tricked her own daughter into killing her,so she felt it was only fair to return the favor.But alas,the perky queen was gone and she would have to use poor,innocent Rowan to punish Emma for her late mother's wrong-doings.Oh,well,since when did Cora give a damn about standing on the moral high ground?It was all about her happiness and her happiness involved tearing down that happy,little family of dragons one by one.She would start small,with the easiest one to corrupt.Lilith.

Ever the jealous thing,the eldest child of the dragon went outside when the celebration of yet another baby to take the mothers she had only just gotten back's attention became to much for some air.She was happy to have siblings and happy parents and she knew she was a fully grown woman,but why did that mean she didn't get any kind of attention from anyone anymore?Her mother had been so happy to have her back and Emma too,but now that they have Willa,Sebastian,and Rowan it's like she never existed.Maybe she should have never come back,she thought bitterly.And while these thoughts were darkening her mood,Cora chose this moment to step in.

"Penny for your thoughts,dear?"

Lily jumped nearly ten feet in the air when she heard the woman's voice,spinning around and conjuring up a fireball so quick and large that it would make Regina jealous.

"Who the Hell are you?!"

She spat,nose snarling.So,perhaps Maleficent had gone soft.But it was quite clear her daughter held the title of "Scary Dragon Bitch",Cora thought with a little bit of pride and a new need to push for the woman to join her side.

"Ah,my name isn't important.At least hear me out before asking,a simple name can change people's views in the snap of a finger.I've been watching you for quite some time,you and me are a lot alike.We both seek power and attention,but no one wants to give it to us."

Cora didn't need to look at Lily to know she had her attention,that girl was too easy to read.As dark as the young dragon was and as twisted her thoughts were,some small part of her still yearned to be loved and someone to be proud of them.She was starved for motherly attention and she would do whatever it took to get it,even if it meant working with the likes of Cora.

Honestly,the woman almost felt bad for picking Lily.But then she remembered she was a selfish,old witch and to Hell with other people's feelings.The Underworld taught her nothing,all she did was spent her time plotting and building more grudges.It wasn't just Snow's family she intended to take down,but both her daughter's as well.

"So many people have wronged us,I think we both deserve some happiness.You want your mothers' attention back,take away the things that keep you from getting it."

"My baby brothers and sister?"

Lily mumbled,furrowing her brow and frowning.How it was that someone with so much darkness could have grown a conscious and a soft spot that soon,Cora would never know and forever be amazed.But she was determined to ruin it,to drag that woman out to be the twisted,little fucker she knew she could be and use her to get what she wanted.

"Yes,I know it seems harsh.But before they came along,your mother was so excited to see and have you back.They spent time with you,fed you,went hunting and flying with you,you could have that again,Lilith.Don't you want that?To be the baby again?"

And there it was,she knew she had gotten to her when she saw Lily's eyes widen and a flush of embarrassment rise in her cheeks.That was exactly what she wanted,to be the baby again.Now,Cora knew what she was working with.

"Yes..."

She whispered,as if afraid to be heard.But Cora's ears caught it anyways,she placed a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder and smiled softly.

"What if I told you that you could do that,be the baby again?That I could find a potion to turn you into a child once again,you could have both your mothers full time attention.They wouldn't be worried about others,they have their baby Lilith to watch over.You could sleep in the same bed,have them feed you,and kiss your boo-boos..."

Cora trailed off,sinking her claws in.Lily bit her lip,eyes watering.Oh,she wanted this fantasy so very badly,the older woman knew she had her.

"And all you have to do is bring me your baby brother,Rowan.That's it,simple."

Lily thought it over for a split second,then nodded slowly.

"Alright,y..you've got a deal."

"Good girl.Now,run along."

Cora shooed her away,Lily's legs carried her off back to the castle.But the she knew by the expression on her face,the girl was too lost in her thoughts to really focus on where she was going.

Now,to pay her girls a visit.Cora smirked,a small cackle escaping her lips.

~⚘~

She wouldn't come as herself,no.That would cause much too many problems,Zelena and Regina had made peace and formed a sisterly bond.Even her manipulations couldn't break that now,not that her eldest had a child to think about and a conscience for a lover.But what she could do was come as a happy stranger,a sweet old lady with an apple to give her favorite daughter's new source of happiness.

It wouldn't kill him,just make him very,very sick.Hallucinations,violent vomitting,the most pain he's ever felt in his life,that sort of thing.And Regina would have to watch him suffer,unable to find a cure.This would lead to assumptions the man was dying,which always brought out her precious Regina's nasty,selfish,foolish side where she did terrible,hurtful things to get her way.

From now on,Cora no longer cared even for Regina.It was all her revenge and whatever it took to get it,she was going to cause as much pain to those she once loved or was supposed to have loved as she possibly could.

With Regina getting reaquainted with her Evil Queen side,that would shut Zelena out.With Zelena shut out of her new found sister bond,that would cause problems in her home life with her every so sweet and overly caring partner.This would lead to the flying away of the cricket,which leaves Zelena alone with the baby she has no idea to care for on her own.Desperate single mother with no one to talk to leads to bringing out the little girl inside her seeking out mommy's love,which is where Cora will later cone in and use her eldest daughter to deliver the final strike in taking out her youngest.Kill two birds with one stone,Rumpel was no longer around to push the Wicked Witch and her days of cruelty to dig out that kind of power it would take to truly harm her sister were long gone.Regina,well,she was always a weak thing when she let love in.So,she was automatically defeated before the battle even began.As far as Cora was concerned,anyways.

The woman so caught up in her brilliant planning,too arrogant to focus on the one that had the power to save everyone.Emma.The very same woman that just so happened to have been going on a walk of her own the same time Lilith encountered Cora,following out to watch the supposedly dead woman turn into an old hag and stupidly rehearse her plan out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised an update,so here it is.I know it's very complicated and crazy-sounding,but try to remember the biggest majority of this is Cora's thoughts.I've never written her before,so this was new for me and I'm not sure how I did with it.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of everyone's lying,Emma goes to the one person her parents warned her to stay away from for answers,Maleficent.What if after finding out everything,she not only goes dark but falls for the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 31

Emma heard everything Cora was planning and did the one thing she knew that would put a stop to any other chaos,she "kidnapped" Margot and poofed back home just as the hag knocked on Regina's door.

"Emma,love,why do you have Zelena's baby?"

"Er,long or short version."

"The babies are about to wake up,so let's go with the short version,dear."

"Okay,Cora's back and attempting to fuck shit up."

"So...you though bringing Margot here for a playdate would stop that?"

"No,I thought kidnapping her and worrying the piss out of her mother would at least put a pause."

"Excuse me?"

"Cora's plan is to split up the sister bond Zelena and Regina have basically,you know better than anyone that nothing makes a person settle down and view the bigger picture when a child is involved.Instead of focusing on the hag their mother disguised herself as and that blasted poison apple she intends to give Jefferson,they will work together to find the missing child.Speaking of children,you said something about wishing you could have raised Lily...I think I found the answer to that and we're gonna have to go with it fast because Lady Satan has already gotten to her."

"First off,you need to learn the definition of short version.Secondly,brilliant plan.Evil,but brilliant.And that bitch messed with my baby girl?"

Maleficent growled out the last part,Emma shook her head and walked up to her.

"No,she messed with our baby girl.And she intends to mess with our youngest son,as well."

"Where is Lilith?Cora's manipulations know no bounds,we need to get to her before-"

"Love,you need to stay with the babies.All of them,I will handle Lily.I know you made her,but me and her share a bond and I think that's what she needs right now."

Emma said softly,cupping Maleficent's cheeks and leaning up on her tip toes to give her a soft,quick kiss.The dragon nodded reluctantly,then frowned.

"What if I can't protect them?You know what happened with Lilith when she was a baby..."

"Mal,you had just went through hours of labor,you were incredibly strong even with the state you were in.That was a whole different scenario,you had two women guarding your nest because you knew how taxing that birth was going to be and that you needed to recharge.Nobody blames you for that night,it is not your fault.And you will protect our babies because you are their big,strong,mama.Understood?"

Emma said firmly,shutting down any doubts Maleficent had about being able to protect their kids.The older blonde took in her words,nodding and kissing her again as she took Margot who was sleeping surprisingly peacefully.

"Understood,I love you,my swan.You know that?"

"Yeah,I do.I love you too,my dragon,the proof is three sleeping babies and a pouty older kid that may be a toddler by the time I bring her back."

Maleficent grinned proudly,looking at the twins and Rowan.Emma blew a kiss at all of them,including their mother that pouted when she didn't get one before taking off out the door.

~⚘~

It wasn't hard to find Lily,she always went to the same place when she was upset.The gardens,Emma brought the spell book she found in Maleficent's huge,dusty library.She had been on bed rest for a bit after Rowan was born,so she got to reading some.That would be when she found this particular spell,she thanked every God she knew of for it now.

"Lily,"

She sat down on the bench,startling the brunette.Lily jumped nearly ten feet in the air when she heard Emma,holding a hand over her pounding heart and turning to glare at her giggling step-mother.

"What do you want?"

"To see one of my favorite girls,"

She said simply,opening the book.Lily snorted,mumbling under her breath.

"If it were possible,would you want to relive your childhood?Have your mother raise you?"

Lily was caught off guard by the question,biting her lip nervously before nodding and saying so softly she worried Emma wouldn't hear her.

"Yes,"

"So,if I told you right now that I could make that happen,would you want me to do it now?"

"Please,"

Lily begged,making it clear just how much she wanted that.Emma pushed dark brown locks behind her ear,nodding before smoothening out the blue dress she wore as she stood up and flipped to the right page.

Emma focused all her magic on the spell,putting all her energy into making sure everything went right.If she messed this up,Lily was going down a dark path she would never be able to come back from.This spell could change everything,it would erase all the pain Lily felt growing up and all the damage she had caused.Who knows,maybe it would be like she never had Emma's darkness in her to begin with.

While she was lost in her thoughts,Lily was engulfed and in a bright blue light.Only seconds later,the woman had been replaced with the tiniest toddler covered in the baggy clothes her adult form once wore.

"Ugh!"

Was the frustrated cry that caught Emma's attention,she rushed over to dig the baby that couldn't even been a whole two years old out of the pile of clothes.

The newly freed child giggled,clinging to Emma.

"Well,aren't you a little cutie?"

She cooed,tickling her stomach.The girl,Lily squealed and squirmed.Aw,she bet the baby couldn't even talk properly yet.She had just expected to turn Lily back into maybe a four year old,at the youngest.But this,this was better.

Maleficent was going to be over the moon.Now,to deal with the angry green mama and her equally pissed evil sister.She groaned,Lily giggled and threw her arms around Emma's neck.

"Muma,Muma!"

Emma smiled,keeping a tight hold on the baby as she walked back into the castle and up to the bedroom.

"Yes,I'm your Muma,sweet Lilith."

"That cute face will almost be enough to keep Zelena from killing you,dear,"

Maleficent teased,walking over and cooing at Lily.

"Yeah,yeah."

Emma snorted,her wife simply grinned back.

"Who's the baby?Don't tell me this is a new hobby of your's,swiping random children..."

"Don't you recognize our daughter?Lily and no,ass,it is not a hobby."

Emma stuck her tongue out,Maleficent gasped and her eyes started to well up with tears.

"That's Lily?Oh,my sweet baby,you are so precious."

Lily smiled,hiding her face in Emma's shoulder shyly.Maleficent surprised her wife,cupping pale cheeks and kissing her deeper than she ever had before.Just as Emma's toes started to curl,Maleficent pulled back.

"You,my dear,are something else.I don't know how we're going to keep up with all these babies,I feel sure I will be impregnating you once again tonight."

She growled,Emma shivered and bounced Lily.

"I'm sure we'll manage just fine,love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo,another chapter in.Isn't baby Lily adorable?Hope you enjoyed the chapter,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a fic like this,maybe comment what you think of it?


End file.
